Constelações
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Lemon Aiolia e Shaka] O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruílo? Cap 5 ON [Completa]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **CONSTELAÇÕES**  
Autora: **Jade Toreador**  
Gênero: **Yaoi**  
Casal: **Aiolia X Shaka****

Sumário: _O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruí-lo? Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um homem marcado pela desonra de carregar o sangue de um "traidor" em suas veias, ama esse Deus, esse menino, e jurou protegê-lo a qualquer preço. Aiolia irá desafiar até mesmo os Deuses para salvar Shaka!

* * *

_

******_CONSTELAÇÕES_**

******- Capítulo 1 -

* * *

**

Aolia, cavaleiro de Leão, não reagia. As pedras voavam furiosas contra o seu corpo, mas ele não se defendia ou recuava. Era como se desejasse aquilo. A dor física o fazia esquecer a dor moral, o choque... Poderia ele, facilmente, usar seu Cosmo, considerado extremamente elevado, para curar as feridas do seu corpo, mas não o fazia... Apático, se deixava apedrejar pelos aprendizes do Santuário...

- Traidor, irmão do traidor! MORRA!

Os gritos e mesmo alguns xingamentos se misturavam...

Ele não se esquivou de uma única pedra sequer, mesmo daquela que lhe acertou o supercílio, rachando-o, inundando seus olhos de sangue...

Apedrejamento era comum entre os povos antigos, não propriamente entre os gregos, mas eficiente, de qualquer forma. Era aquela agressão uma covardia infame, patrocinada mais pela inveja dos discípulos de Aiolos, seu irmão, agora chamado traidor. Os outros garotos há poucos dias, haviam perdido para Leão a armadura de ouro, por ter sido ele, entre os jovens candidatos, o possuidor de Cosmo mais elevado e de destacado conhecimento bélico. Alguns cavaleiros de Prata e os demais meninos, discípulos que não eram graduados na rígida hierarquia das armaduras, também participavam da punição violenta, sem pestanejar. Agarravam as pedras, abundantes no Santuário de Atena, com afoiteza, sadismo até, e as atiravam com ambas as mãos, com toda força que conseguiam.Os cavaleiros de Ouro presentes, amigos pessoais de Leão, tão jovens quanto ele, estavam revoltados, chocados e incrédulos quanto à atitude de Sagitário e não atacavam Aiolia, mas não podiam intervir: era tradição punir com a morte os traidores, bem como toda a família deste e, a não ser que o novo Grão Mestre, Ares, pessoalmente livrasse Leão daquele destino, ele não escaparia.O clima era duplamente tenso. O antigo mestre, Shion morrera há poucos dias e Ares tomara para si a difícil tarefa de ser o novo comandante supremo do Santuário, o protetor máximo de Atena. Como ele iria agir diante da responsabilidade de castigar Leão?Por ser Aiolos, Sagitário, e seu irmão caçula, Aiolia, Leão, cavaleiros sagrados de Atena, a punição era ainda mais certa e esperada.Viver seria uma desonra, e Aiolia sabia disso... Ouviu, apesar dos gritos da caterva que fazia o linchamento, Shura anunciar ao Grão Mestre que o traidor fora atacado com o poderoso golpe "Excalibur" e que de certo estava morto...

- NÃO!

O grito de Aiolia foi um protesto doloroso, mas que ecoou, firme, convicto da inocência do irmão, como um possante rugido leonino. Ele se ergueu e seu Cosmo se elevou, mesmo contra sua vontade consciente, e ganhou os céus formando uma poderosa energia estelar que impressionou até mesmo o maligno Gêmeos. Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos, assassinara o irmão de Shion, Ares, e lhe tomara secretamente o posto, se ocultando sob o elmo vermelho: a máscara de Grão Mestre. Por isso, o Santuário agora, com a morte de Shion, e sob a influência maligna do falso Ares, vivia dias difíceis, cruéis, até.

Shaka, controlado, sempre de olhos fechados, os abriu naquele instante, como se aquele sofrimento de Leão fosse demais para ele não presenciar plenamente...

- Por favor... Não! Parem com isso!

Leão gritou, empurrando Shaka que se punha entre ele e os agressores, chegando inclusive a levar no rosto bonito algumas das pedras...

- Não, cavaleiro não vou querer sua piedade!

Peixes, que também sofria em agonia silenciosa diante daquela situação, aproveitou a atitude de Shaka para se interpor também entre eles dois, Shaka e Aolia, e os agressores... Fez as pétalas das "rosas sangrentas" se colocarem em torno de Aolia e os demais que sabiam ser morte certa enfrentar aquele encantamento poderoso da constelação de Peixes...

Afrodite, o belo, olhando o falso Ares com súplica murmurou...

- Aiolia não tem culpa de nada! Poupe-o, grande Mestre!

Gêmeos, sempre simulando ser Ares, estava mais impressionado com a possante manifestação cósmica de Leão do que propriamente com a intervenção dos outros dois jovens cavaleiros.Fez um gesto solene com a mão que mandava todos se silenciarem. Respeitosamente, foi obedecido... Saga assassinara Shion e Ares, planejara matar também a Deusa bebê que fugira nos braços do cavaleiro de Sagitário... Não era tolo, sabia reconhecer um valoroso guerreiro quando via um, e assim era Leão! Há muito, desde a última guerra Santa entre Hades e Atena, não se via um Cosmo de um cavaleiro se elevar a tal nível... Se deixasse Aolia morrer, perderia uma importante peça do seu intricado jogo pelo Poder...

- SHAKA, AFRODITE... Não interfiram. Não desonrem ainda mais esse cavaleiro!

Afrodite se calou, mas não Shaka...

- Aiolia não merece essa punição! Há mais honra nele do que entre todos os sagrados cavaleiros juntos!

Os amigos murmuraram concordando, os inimigos continuaram em um silencio raivoso, com as pedras nas mãos prontas para serem atiradas ao menor sinal do Grão Mestre...

O falso Ares deu um sorriso mordaz sob a máscara, influenciado pela maldade que agora o dominava por completo...

- Tomaria o lugar dele na punição, valente cavaleiro de Virgem? Ou você, Afrodite, deixaria seu belo corpo ser lacerado pelas pedras?

Antes que um deles respondesse, o Grão Mestre elevou a voz ainda mais e sentenciou:

- Chega! Aiolia será perdoado para que todos saibam que Atena é misericordiosa! Voltem todos para seus aposentos... As sentinelas continuarão vigiando... O traidor pagará com a morte e seu irmão viverá em desonra até quitar essa divida vergonhosa com a Deusa...

Mu, recém graduado Cavaleiro portador da armadura de Áries, presenciava o desenrolar de tudo com uma dor lhe apertando o peito, uma agonia infinita... Ele sentia o Cosmo de Ares tão intenso quanto antes, mas... Era algo estranho, muito estranho. Não sabia o motivo. O fato é que há dias, desde o sumiço de Saga, ele, o novo grande Mestre, andava taciturno e o que era pior, nunca mais Ares o procurara, nunca mais se comunicara telepaticamente com ele ou o tocara... Aquilo doía como uma ferida que não cicatrizava! Milo, de Escorpião, estava inconformado pelo sumiço de Saga. Alguns poucos dali sabiam do caso dele, Escorpião, e do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas... E agora? Ares não fazia com ele, Mu algo ainda pior? Seu adorado mestre Shion estava morto e Ares, desde que tomara as obrigações de Shion para si, se tornando o novo Grão Mestre, ignorava a ele, Mu, por completo. Estava mais distante do que nunca! Não se comunicava mais com ele por telepatia...Não o beijava...

Todos foram se dissipando aos poucos... Mu seguiu Ares até a sala do trono... Ajoelhou-se...

- Senhor... O que aconteceu...

- Não me compete discutir os assuntos do Santuário com um reles cavaleiro, Mu.

- Eu já fui mais do que isso para você...

O sorriso oculto sob a máscara era malévolo... Ah, sim, Mu fora o brinquedinho de Ares... Era a tradição os mais belos serem iniciados pelos cavaleiros mais graduados... Se não fosse tão arriscado... Tocou de leve o rosto imberbe e delicado de Mu. Ele desejava ardentemente levar o menino aos seus aposentos... Mas isso era impossível! Mu iria querer ver o seu rosto, tinha um poder telepático poderoso que era difícil até para ele próprio bloquear...

Mu, por ser de Lemúria, continente que fora submerso pelas águas na mesma época que Atlântida, era um dos poucos cavaleiros que tinha o dom alquímico dos antigos mestres de Lamúria, o único capaz de consertar as sagradas armaduras! Agora que Shion e Ares não eram mais obstáculos aos planos dele, Saga, tudo se resolveria, mas a proximidade do adolescente lhe era uma ameaça considerável. Mu iria descobrir que ele era um impostor e que Ares estava morto esquecido numa vala comum de Star Hill... Infelizmente, não podia se livrar dele,Mu, por ser ele o herdeiro dos conhecimentos dos antigos sobre como restaurar as armaduras. Não podia saciar o desejo que a visão inocente do menino provocava...

Tocou novamente o rosto do garoto com a ponta dos dedos... Os lábios... Mu beijou-lhe a mão...A esperança e a paixão fazendo seu coração bater acelerado...

- Ares...

- Você vai partir amanhã, Mu. Vai para Jamiel, terminar seu treinamento...

Os olhos lindos de Mu lacrimejaram...

- Não! - Agora ele sabia a agonia que Milo deveria ter sentindo quando Saga partiu-Quero ficar com você!

- Nós, cavaleiros, temos apenas um desejo, Mu, que é servir a Deusa... e a minha decisão já foi tomada.

- Você não me quer, não me ama mais!

Gêmeos ampliou seu sorriso sádico... Dominado pelo seu lado demoníaco, falou o que sabia ser um golpe fatal à alma do jovem cavaleiro de Áries...

- Nunca quis, pirralho. Não mais do que desejei um pedaço de carne.Estou farto de você. Você... É insignificante... Sem graça.

A dor de Mu foi algo palpável, como se houvesse levado um murro, Até um cego perceberia, quanto mais um cavaleiro treinado para sentir auras... Era um sofrimento pungente que regozijou o lado sádico de Saga.

Em silêncio, Mu fez uma reverência profunda, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos lindos, os lábios tremendo... Nunca mais iria amar quem quer que fosse naquela vida maldita!

- Estou as ordens da Deusa, meu senhor!

- Parta. E não volte de Jamiel até que receba uma ordem direta minha.

Engolindo sua imensa dor, as lagrimas que teimavam em querer cair, Mu se retirou da sala do Grão Mestre. Iria para o exílio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leão tinha uma febre alta, que não estava cedendo nem com os silenciosos e eficiente cuidados de Shaka. Ele mesmo dispensara as duas servas Amazonas e tomara para si os cuidados das feridas de Aiolia, mas sabia que o real problema era a dor da perda, a dor psíquica, e não as chagas que as pedras haviam provocado... Aiolia fora sempre um menino vigoroso, cheio de dignidade. Seu corpo e seu temperamento indômito firmavam, com a chegada da adolescência, forma e conteúdo admiráveis.Não era como Milo, que vestia a máscara da sedução para fugir dos seus fantasmas, nem esnobe, como Afrodite, ou frio como Aquário. Era ele uma exótica combinação daquelas características, temperadas com um enorme senso de justiça! E diabolicamente lindo. Uma beleza masculina e agressiva começava a despontar-lhe no corpo juvenil, que realmente muito lembrava a majestade de um felino. Mesmo eternamente de olhos fechados, Shaka tinha uma visão daquela beleza perfeita, uma beleza que chegava a agredir, pois o hindu não a "via" com os olhos, mas com seus sentidos apurados de cavaleiro. Cada poro seu vibrava quando captava as emanações da virilidade e força do corpo de Leão, um corpo que,de certo, despertava inveja no próprio Deus Apolo!

De olhos fechados, Shaka embebia panos nos ungüentos fétidos e os passava no corpo nu de leão com um toque gentil, refrescante... Suas mãos eram suaves e precisas. Longas, elegantes... Como Afrodite, Shaka tinha uma compleição delicada, quase feminil... Mesmo envolto em seus problemas, Leão não conseguiu deixar de compará-lo a um elfo de Tolkien...

- Olhe para mim, Shaka... Esqueceu da sua promessa de sempre abrir os olhos para mim?

Shaka fez um não veemente com a cabeça... Não gostava de abrir os olhos para ninguém, e, no caso desse alguém ser Aiolia, era algo ainda mais perturbador... Sempre fora, desde que era um menininho...

- Você também pensa que eu...?

- Não, Aiolia! Você não é um traidor do Santuário!

Os olhos de Leão estavam cheios de lágrimas contidas...

- Não somos amigos, mais?

- Você sabe a resposta...

- Então...

- Aiolia! Veja Camus e Milo... Sofrem horrivelmente por esquecerem que devem amar somente a Deusa! Veja Afrodite, que a cada dia, ama mais apenas a si mesmo! São criaturas se perdendo no sentido primitivo, paixão, enquanto os sentidos elevados são enfraquecidos, negligenciados, esquecidos! Uma grande batalha virá ainda, eu sinto, e nesse dia, eles... Eles estarão entorpecidos pelos sentimentos mundanos!

Shaka calou-se. Sabia que a desgraça de um cavaleiro era amar, querer a vida, quando sua obrigação era a de se preparar para transcender a morte... E o sentimento perturbador que o invadia quando estava com Leão, tão poderoso quanto seu Cosmo, era...

A voz grave, mas macia, do amigo lhe interrompeu os pensamentos temerários...

- Eles são humanos, Virgem, sofrem, erram, pecam, mas não temem a audácia de desafiarem o medo... Buscam o amor...

Shaka estremeceu. AMOR! Por segundos, esqueceu-se do seu autocontrole. Chegou a abrir os olhos fulgurantemente lindos... Leão, por segundos que lhe valeram pela eternidade, mergulhou na profundidade daquele olhar... Elevou a voz:

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA DO AMOR! - depois, controlou-a, fazendo-a quase sussurrar... - Eros é irmão de Thanathos, Aiolia, um é o amor, o outro, a morte... Não compreende isso, amor e morte andam juntos. Meu destino e o seu...

- Diga...

Shaka, reverberando o azul celestial dos seus olhos nos olhos escuros de Aiolia sentia o elo que os unia, até vislumbrava na mente o nome daquele sentimento antigo como os próprios Deuses... Ágape... Não, não aceitava aquilo! Não poderia aceitar! Intuía que seu destino era Thanatos, não Eros... Como cavaleiro, deveria se preparar para alcançar "Arayashiki", o oitavo sentido. Mas era inútil tentar fazer Leão entender aquilo. Tudo ao seu devido tempo! Era uma lei karmática e não havia como mudar o destino...

Os olhos de Aiolia suplicavam coisas inconfessáveis... Eram dois jovens cuja infância havia sido moldada a ferro e fogo para a vida espartana do Santuário e, agora, na explosão da puberdade deles dois, corpo e o coração, desejos, carnal e espiritual, ferviam, mas deveriam ser moldados no mesmo fogo e ferro da disciplina! O que eram as dores e emoções deles dois diante da missão sagrada de proteger Atena, gloriosa guardiã da Justiça na Terra? NADA!

Shaka fechou os olhos para fugir do olhar de Leão. Era uma fuga, mas uma fuga necessária. Seus sentimentos estavam em turbilhão, o coração aos saltos, uma excitação nada elevada, vibrando no chácra da sensualidade...

Leão lamentou:

- Você crê que meus sentimentos por você são desonrados...

Não! Como explicar que sua relutância em se aproximar de Leão era, justamente por sublimar e compreender a força daqueles sentimentos? Ai, Deuses, o que eram as palavras diante daquela situação tão complicada? Pouco podiam ajudar...

Sem forças para enfrentar aquele duelo de emoções, pior para ele do que qualquer batalha cósmica, Virgem se afastou...

- Volte!

Shaka ouviu mentalmente o chamado de Leão. Respirou fundo. Não queria se aprofundar mais numa conversa perigosa como aquela... Saiu da casa de Leão. Desceu as escadarias íngremes com uma rapidez espantosa. Sem errar um único degrau, com seus olhos sempre fechados. Mesmo assim, conseguia vislumbrar o rosto de Leão em sua mente, aquele olhar sério e triste ao mesmo tempo... Ao invés de ir para a casa de Virgem, refugiou-se no jardim que cultivava ao lado de sua casa. O entardecer despontava fazendo a lua e os últimos raios de sol conviverem numa tênue harmonia... Os dois, um no jardim da casa de Virgem e o outro na casa de Leão, ficaram perdidos nas lembranças que foram chegando devagar, mas imperiosas. Eram as recordações de ambos um manto de nostalgia e tristeza, um místico encantamento que tomava forma juntamente com a lua, fazendo os dois mergulharem na doce agonia do passado...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Risos... Um som de felicidade inconfundível...

- Consegui, Aiolos, consegui! Estou rodando sozinho!

A bicicleta havia sido comprada na feirinha de escambo que, uma vez por mês, acontecia na vila de pescadores, próxima ao Santuário. Estava em mau estado, mas, graças à habilidade de Sagitário, fôra totalmente reformada: o guidão e as rodas desentortados... Os ferros, lixados e pintados...

Na verdade, o menino Aiolos não tivera nada de valor para ofertar por ela, mas conseguira o cobiçado produto com a promessa de trabalhar durante as próximas folgas que tivesse naquele mês, quando os meninos do Santuário, aspirantes às armaduras, fossem dispensados dos treinamentos...

Valera a pena! Agora, depois de pronta, a "bike" estava linda! Os olhos brilhantes e felizes do seu irmão caçula fizeram valer todo o sacrifício!

- Estou andando sozinho, olha, mano, olha!

- Parabéns, Aiolia, eu sabia que você iria conseguir! Vou ter que sair agora... Brinque até eu voltar!

- Tudo bem, nano!

Logo, os outros meninos corriam em volta, batiam palmas, felizes como se também houvessem ganhado o adorável presente.

A vida no Santuário era inspirada nos antigos costumes espartanos.Tvs, vídeo-games, parafernálias eletrônicas e outros tipos de brinquedos eram vedados! Qualquer objeto que desviasse as crianças do objetivo máximo delas, que era treinar para serem os sagrados cavaleiros de Atena, era imediatamente descartado. Uma norma disciplinar rígida, que beirava a crueldade, mas, infelizmente, necessária. À infância se sobrepunha um valor maior: o nascimento de guerreiros; cavaleiros capazes de suportarem situações normais e supra normais sem o menor conforto psíquico ou material...

Ah, mas diante daquela "bike", o que eram além de crianças? Agora, Aiolia era o centro máximo das atenções. Mesmo os meninos mais velhos corriam em volta dele, como se Aiolia houvesse subitamente conquistado o cedro de um rei...

- É linda!

- Empresta?

- Dá outra volta, depois deixa eu ir!

Todos corriam rumo ao lago, enquanto Aiolia dava voltinhas em seu veículo, fazendo diversos "círculos" e "oitos" com ela. Aiolia viu quando o pequeno Shaka veio também correndo na direção dele, os cabelos longos reverberando no sol como ouro antigo...

Parou diante do menino...

- Abra os olhos, Shaka, quero que você veja a minha "bike"!

Shaka obedeceu... Mesmo para ele, tão controlado, às vezes era penoso viver eternamente na escuridão...

- Como é linda, Aiolia!

Aiolia sorriu, triunfante. Estava hipnotizado pelo olhar do garoto candidato à armadura de Virgem. Quando os outros meninos chegaram gritando atrás dele, foi que, finalmente, conseguiu desviar seu olhar daquele rosto único... Pulou da bicicleta como um cavalheiro saltaria de um cavalo faria diante de uma dama...

- Quer dar uma volta?

O sorriso feliz de Shaka foi a segunda coisa mais linda que Aiolia havia visto na vida. A primeira havia sido o olhar do pequeno hindu... A bicicleta ficaria em terceiro lugar...

- Quero!

- Suba!

Aiolia segurou a cinturinha de Shaka e o colocou cuidadosamente sobre a bicicleta.

- Sabe andar?

- Eu aprendo!

- NÃO, EU PRIMEIRO, AIOLIA, PRIMEIRO EU!

Era Afrodite. Dono de uma beleza digna de imortais era normalmente dócil, mas a verdade é que ultimamente estava tendo seu ego mimado demais, o que estava começando a prejudicar o seu caráter infantil. Estava ele acostumado a pequenos mimos e regalias. Um doce a mais no refeitório... O melhor cobertor... Ver-se assim preterido por Aiolia, que cedera a honra de andar na bicicleta para Shaka, feriu o seu ego, já vaidoso...

- EU PRIMEIRO!

Afrodite empurrou Shaka com tanta força que ele e a bicicleta saíram rolando pelo barranco que havia próximo ao lago... Foi um tombo e tanto! O menino louro chorava, pois havia ganhado feios arranhões nas mãos, pernas e joelhos, já que usavam todos ali,no perímetro do Santuário, túnicas gregas,curtas, como mandava a tradição.

Aiolia ficou furioso com Afrodite...

- SEU PESTINHA!

Afrodite estremeceu, mas escondeu seu medo e mostrou a língua...

- Não é culpa minha se esse idiota não sabe se equilibrar!

- Vou lhe dar uma surra!

Shaka parou o choro de repente e começou a correr na direção de Afrodite...

- Não, Aiolia, EU vou dar!

Engalfinharam-se, Afrodite e Shaka, e começaram a rolar pelo chão. Os outros meninos presentes fizeram uma rodinha em volta dos pequenos protagonistas daquela tragédia. Uivavam, batiam palmas, apostando na vitória de um ou de outro.

Milo tentou entrar no meio para separar a briga e proteger Afrodite, mas Máscara da Morte o segurou...

- Nada disso, deixa a gente ver quem leva a melhor...

Lutavam os dois meninos furiosamente, agora sem técnicas, estilos ou Cosmos. Era no "mano a mano" mesmo, uma questão de honra! Duas crianças comuns numa situação comum...

Aiolia olhou feio para Máscara...

- Você é mesmo um escroto!

Máscara riu e fez um gesto obsceno para Aiolia, que, ignorando-o, se colocou entre os dois meninos...

- Parem, vocês dois!

- Ele começou! (Afrodite)

- Foi você! Você me empurrou! (Shaka)

Para piorar tudo ainda mais, Shura apareceu, os olhos rasgados e escuros brilhando perigosamente. Embora fosse tão jovem quanto os outros, era, juntamente com Aiolos, um supervisor, responsável pelo comportamento disciplinar dos demais...

Gostava dessa função e às vezes exorbitava do poder de comando que tinha entre eles...

- Chega! É uma ordem!

Os dois garotos pararam, assustados. Afrodite fez um muxoxo adorável. Sabia que nem mesmo Shura resistia aos seus encantos...

- Foi o Shaka! Ele me bateu! Eu não fiz nada!

Aiolia interveio:

- Mentira! Não foi nada disso, Shura! Ele empurrou o Shaka!

De repente, Shura vislumbrou o objeto de duas rodas, pivô de toda aquela confusão...

- Uma bicicleta!

Camus se aproximou...

-Foi um presente de Aiolos para o irmão...

- Hunf!- Shura estava indignado - Quer dizer que Aiolos desobedeceu as regras do Santuário...

Milo, com um sorriso lindo e malandro, foi tentando botar "panos quentes"...

- Deixa disso, cara, é só uma "bike"... Que mal há nisso?

- Temos regras, Milo, se bem que você é a última pessoa desse Santuário capaz de entender a necessidade delas! Onde está Aiolos?

Foi Camus quem respondeu...Não queria fazer papel de dedo-duro, mas sabia que Shura não iria deixar ninguém em paz até que soubesse de todos os detalhes... Quanto mais ele ficasse irritado, pior seria...

- Foi até a vila dos pescadores... Ele me contou que vai trabalhar lá nas folgas, até cobrir o valor da bicicleta...

Shura não falou mais nada... Ergueu a bicicleta do chão e, com um golpe possante, Excalibur, cortou o ferro como se fosse manteiga, partindo o precioso brinquedo no meio.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral...Incomodado com o silêncio que era uma manifestação clara de reprovação, Shura falou qualquer coisa que lhe veio à mente...

- É assim que deve ser, Aiolia. Você sabe disso...

Aiolia saiu correndo para que ninguém o visse chorar... Escondeu-se nas pedras que avançavam para o mar Egeu, a revolta lhe queimando o peito, fazendo as lágrimas cair sem que ele quisesse. Assustou-se quando percebeu a presença de mais alguém... A mão suave de Shaka o tocou no braço...

- Desculpa, foi...Minha culpa.

- Não, não foi... Venha, vamos cuidar desses arranhões...

Pegou Shaka no colo. O menino enlaçou o pescoço de Aiolia e lhe deu no rosto um beijo cálido de gratidão...

Aiolia se afastou das pedras e foi novamente para perto do lago, onde havia água limpar tirar a terra dos joelhos machucados... Aiolia fez Shaka se deitar embaixo de uma árvore e foi até o lago onde algumas mulheres da vila de pescadores lavavam roupa e conversavam. Conversou com elas que, encantadas com sua aparência viril, lhe cederam uma pequena ânfora de barro para ele levar água limpa até Shaka.

Mesmo com seus olhos cerrados, Shaka "via", através da mente, o candidato à armadura de Leão se aproximando... Aiolia se ajoelhou a sua frente. O cândido beijo que o pequeno aprendiz de cavaleiro havia depositado em sua face parecia queimar...Docemente...

- Shaka...Está doendo! Vou lavar...

-...

Aiolia, ainda com as lágrimas contidas, lavou os ferimentos... O hindu murmurou:

- Um dia vou comprar uma bicicleta para você tão linda quanto essa...

Aiolia acabou de limpar os machucados de Shaka...

- Só quero ver sempre seus olhos... Promete?

- Não posso, meu mestre não iria gostar... E ele tudo sabe...

- É verdade que seu mestre é o próprio Buda?

- Não me diz o nome dele, às vezes, aparece nos meus sonhos, ou quando eu estou em meditação...

- Se for um espírito bom, ele não vai se importar... Prometa.

Shaka sorriu...Deu de ombros...

- Prometo Aiolia... Sempre que pedir, abrirei meus olhos para você... Mas agora acho que devemos ir embora... Os outros aprendizes já voltaram para Santuário... Seu irmão também logo voltará da vila e não vai ficar nada satisfeito ao ver a bicicleta destruída... Shura foi mau!

Aiolia deu de ombros... Queria ocultar o quanto o havia magoado aquela perda... Ignorando o comentário de Shaka sobre o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, disse:

- Vou levar você até o Santuário...

Shaka ampliou ainda mais o seu sorriso lindo...

- No seu colo? Você não agüentaria o meu peso!

Aiolia sorriu também...

- Uma ova que não!

Girou o corpo do garoto hindu e o colocou sobre si, com as pernas abertas em seus ombros, como se lembrava de seu irmão ter feito algumas vezes, quando ele era ainda menor. Não era muito mais velho do que o hindu, mas conseguia levar o peso do outro, leve e esguio, sem esforço, graças às horas de exaustivo treinamento físico durante os longos dias do Santuário...

Saiu correndo com Shaka nas costas. Corria contra o vento, sentindo a brisa fresca que vinha do mar acoitar face e cabelos...Envoltos naquela nova brincadeira, estimulados com o som reconfortante das risadas, esqueciam os dois os dissabores daquela manhã...

De longe, Afrodite observa a cena com o coração apertado de ciúmes...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A monotonia do aprendizado no santuário, suas regras rígidas e eternas, eram amenizadas em poucas ocasiões. A chegada de um aprendiz de algum país distante era uma delas. Os meninos se eriçavam, adoravam ouvir as novidades e rever os amigos que passavam longos meses longe da Grécia, aprendendo as mais diversas técnicas com mestres estrangeiros.

Naquele verão Aiolia levou um impacto... Havia ido com Aldebaran buscar Shaka no porto... Ele mesmo não gostava muito da civilização, e ficava impressionado como Aldebaran andava no meio de toda aquela multidão com naturalidade... Misturados entre os transeuntes, pareciam ser apenas mais dois garotos, mas o brasileiro Aldebaran impressionava com seu porte atarracado, bem desenvolvido para a idade. Era o mais forte e truculento entre os aspirantes às armaduras, e, com a puberdade, ganhara ainda mais músculos. Um touro, literalmente. Aiolia, por sua vez, chamava a atenção dos olhares femininos por outro motivo: era um Aquiles, perfeito, em forma e aparência. Iam os dois conversando, olhando para o céu, cujas nuvens escuras ameaçavam romper uma típica tempestade de verão...

Quando chegaram os dois rapazes ao local onde o navio que transportava Shaka havia atracado, Aiolia esperava encontrar o mesmo garotinho louro que estivera em sua mente nos últimos meses, mas o que viu descer do navio foi um corpo esguio, quase andrógeno, sensualmente envolto nos panos hindus, bordados em cores fortes. Os cabelos, presos, eram uma longuíssima trança que daria inveja à própria Guenevere! Como havia chegado diretamente de sua terra natal, nem mesmo a mancha de tinta vermelha na testa, símbolo da alta casta, havia sido removida do rosto delicado. Mesmo de olhos fechados, percebia-se em Shaka a pintura khal típica dos hindus. O coração de Aioria disparou. Disparou loucamente, uma emoção mundana, da qual ele se envergonhava, mas que tinha total e absoluta consciência! Sem jeito, fechando a jaqueta para que ninguém percebesse o seu estado evidente de excitação, ele chegou a perder as palavras...

O riso cristalino de Shaka chegou docemente aos seus ouvidos...

- Perdeu a língua? Tudo bem, caras? Finalmente a terra! Eu sempre enjôo nesses navios... A tempestade vem forte por aí... E aí, se eu estivesse a bordo, ficaria ainda pior...

Começaram a cair os primeiros pingos do céu, que agora reverberava cinzas do mais claro ao mais escuro em suas nuvens de diferentes matizes...

E diante de um jovem aparvalhado pela flecha de Eros, Shaka aceitou a ajuda de Aldebaran para carregar a mochila dele.Foi tagarelando em direção a pequena estação rodoviária local, enquanto os dois o seguiam... Nem de longe parecia um monge ou um guerreiro, era tão somente um adolescente, sem a menor consciência da sua sensualidade, contando as novidades!

Entraram no velho ônibus que vazia o circuito a beira mar para depois adentrar a velha estrada que saia da área portuária. O destino deles era a vila de pescadores, não muito distante do Santuário que ficava estrategicamente isolado em altas altitudes, entre as rochas e o mar... Um local cujo acesso era permitido apenas a pé, como mandava a tradição, ou por helicópteros.

A tempestade era torrencial. Mas com chuva, ou não, fariam, da vila, o resto do percurso a pé.

Aiolia chegou a corar quando percebeu que a poltrona destinada a Shaka ficava ao lado da sua. Aldebaran ficou logo atrás, de modo que podiam continuar a conversa sem incomodar os diversos passageiros, gente humilde do povo. Shaka riu quando "viu", com a mente, uma velha senhora e seu pequeno gato...

- Na Índia transportam até galinhas dentro do ônibus...Um gatinho não é nada!

Aiolia ia dando graças aos céus por nenhum dos seus dois colegas terem percebido seu constrangimento. Não era ingênuo. Sabia como funcionavam as questões sexuais no Santuário. Na verdade, era até mesmo assediado por muitos garotos que estavam loucos para lhe consentir "favores". Afrodite era um deles. Insinuava-se oferecia-se, mas a verdade é que ele, Aiolia, nunca levara "Dite" a sério. Sabia-o encantador e traiçoeiro como uma serpente e, mesmo que fosse só para uns "amassos", não gostava de gente assim! O garoto era volúvel e arrogante! Por isso, ele, Aiolia, preferia trocar carinhos e afagos com as meninas da vila. Afrodite se zangava quando era rechaçado, mas e daí? Era só orgulho ferido... Ele tinha que aprender a não se achar irresistível!

Aiolia continuou mergulhado nos seus pensamentos...

Sempre reparara nos furtivos afagos de Milo em Camus, mesmo o modo como Ares e Mu se olhavam... Compreendia, aceitava aquilo como um jeito natural de viver o sexo e o amor, mas se achava além destas questões mundanas, num nível superior a tudo isso... Até agora! Aquele desejo súbito e inesperado por Shaka o assustava ao mesmo tempo em que fazia explodir nele um doce e secreto prazer. Era uma sensação de quase... sacrilégio. Deu graças aos céus por Shaka não estudar a leitura das mentes como o cavaleiro de Áries...Será... Que alguém tão certinho quanto Shaka pensava em sexo? Engoliu em seco. Porque não? Os hindus não cultuavam o kama-sutra? O tântrismo...

- Não acha?

- O quê?

Aldebaran riu...

- Aiolia, em que mundo você está? Eu e Shaka estamos falando com você há horas e você está parecendo um zumbi! O mundo está se acabando em água e você nem percebeu!

- Eu... Eu... Distrai-me.

Aldebaran riu:

- Percebemos!

Shaka veio em auxílio de Aiolia:

- Eu e aldebaran estávamos dizendo que do jeito que a tempestade está, vamos ter que pernoitar na vila... Na casa do velho pescador... Aldebaran disse que tem em vista uma namoradinha lá... É a caçula do velho...

Aiolia estremeceu... Na vila? Uma noite com Shaka na vila! Na casa do velho pescador? Sua imaginação lhe trouxe imagens quase indecentes... Balançou a cabeça... Iria ser uma tentação terrível estar perto dele e não...

- Podemos andar, com chuva ou não... Aspirantes às armaduras não ligam para o desconforto... Ou para namoradas. O dever deve vir em primeiro plano.

Aldebaran protestou:

- Você está falando como o chato do Shura! Está quase anoitecendo. O Grão mestre não vai se incomodar se pedirmos hospedagem, desde que estejamos logo cedo nos treinamentos...

- Não sei... Estão começando lá os preparativos para a grande cerimônia de abertura para os rituais de posse das armaduras sagradas... Talvez devêssemos ir logo para...

Shaka interrompeu o amigo com sua voz meiga:

- A idéia de me resfriar não me agrada e essa chuva está pior do que as tempestades de monções da minha terra!

Aiolia deu de ombros...

- Ah, tudo bem! Democracia é democracia, o voto da maioria vence... Se formos açoitados pelo atraso, não digam que não avisei...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A temperatura havia caído bastante.A chuva caia lá fora torrencialmente enquanto os meninos ouviam a conversa dos presentes, reunidos à mesa, numa sala simples, mas aconchegante. Estavam na casa de um antigo pescador da vila, cujo sobrinho mais novo, órfão, era, como ele, aspirante a cavaleiro. O tio abrira mão do poder de tutela sobre o garoto a favor dos mestres do Santuário para que o menino fosse viver sob a proteção de Atena.Por isso, para o velho, era questão de honra absoluta hospedar os discípulos dos cavaleiros, que iam e vinham ocasionalmente por ali, a caminho do Santuário ou de partida para treinarem em países longínquos. Além disso, o povo grego era tradicionalmente hospitaleiro.

Shaka, Aldebaran e Aiolia foram bem alimentados com pão e peixe assado; uvas e vinho. Aldebaran flertava com uma das garotas, faceiras, que estava evidentemente fascinada pelo porte quase gigantesco dele. Aiolia, por sua vez, tentava não olhar para a boca de Shaka que se movimentava graciosamente para se alimentar, mas era difícil. Os lábios bonitos lhe lembravam todas as boas coisas que se eles poderiam fazer durante o sexo...

Estremeceu... Tentou se concentrar e conseguiu ouvir, finalmente, um trecho da conversa. Interessou-se, porque era Shaka quem falava. O louro contava um pouco sobre seu país, suas lendas e costumes, a miséria crônica do povo sofrido...

Uma das garotas da casa, que servia a comida, mas que também tentava em vão chamar atenção para que os olhos dele se abrissem, perguntou ao hindu:

- Porque você é tão louro e se diz indiano?

Shaka deu de ombros...

- Meus pais, pelo que consegui descobrir, eram Ingleses, trabalhavam em Nova Deli para o Governo, até que...-Por alguns segundos, Aiolia achou que Shaka pensava se deveria contar a verdade ou não, mas logo a breve pausa de hesitação, ouviu o jovem continuar sua narração:

- Eles foram assassinados por Tugues e eu fui seqüestrado para viver entre eles... Fui... Adotado como um deles...

Um dos pescadores perguntou:

- Tugues? O que é Tugues? Um povo, uma seita?

A hesitação que Aiolia percebera em Shaka era real, pois naquela vez o garoto desconversou... Ergueu-se:

- Eu... Estou com sono, peço desculpas! Preciso me deitar, ou não vou conseguir acordar antes do nascer do sol...

Todos concordaram. Aldebaran aproveitou que os olhares eram dirigidos a Shaka e saiu sorrateiramente com a rapariga que se jogava para cima dele. Aiolia sorriu... De certo ele, Aldebaran, iria dormir bem acompanhado em algum outro canto da casa... Sorriu, matreiro...Pensando bem, não iria dormir em absoluto...

Levantou-se também. Despediu-se do anfitrião e foi atrás de Shaka, para o quarto que o velho pescador deixava sempre a disposição dos hóspedes. Na verdade, era apenas um antigo cômodo cavado nas rochas, como eram os cômodos rústicos das casas gregas, que, pintadas com cal, reverberavam a beira mar num dia de sol como pérolas branquíssimas...

Encontrou o garoto fazendo meditação. Respirou fundo... Não queria passar a noite com um homem santo, porra! Sentou-se na cama de Shaka.

- Porque você fugiu da sala?

- Eu não fugi...

- Shaka, olhe para mim...

- Não.

- Pensei que você cumprisse suas promessas...

Não houve resposta. Depois de um tempo que para o jovem aspirante à armadura de Leão parecia ser longo demais, Shaka se virou para ele e lhe deu a visão maravilhosa daquelas íris esplendorosamente azuis... Estavam lindas, agoniadas, escondendo nelas alguma coisa, sim, era um segredo! Aiolia intuía isso fortemente, mas qual? Segurou as mãos delicadas como pétalas de Lótus...

- Você está tremendo...

- É o frio da noite...

- Não é não, você sabe que é... Outra coisa. E você não quer me contar o que é, não é? Foi algo que você lembrou da sua infância?

- ...

Aiolia cansou de se esperar pela resposta que não veio.Não mais conseguindo fingir indiferença ao corpo de Shaka, segurou o hindu pelos ombros e tocou de leve os lábios dele com os seus. "Agora vem porrada em mim..." Um segundo, dois... Nada. Aquela passividade elevou a excitação de Aiolia a um grau intolerável. Ele forçou a entrada dos lábios agora com a língua, explorando, adorando desmanchar aquela trança loura de cabelos em ondas. Sentiu a pele alva, marcou-a com beijos e carícias, enquanto empurrava o sari para baixo... O corpo de Shaka reagia ao seu toque querendo mais! Aiolia gemeu de prazer e incredulidade. O hindu também o queria!

Tirou suas próprias roupas dando a Shaka uma visão deslumbrante da sua nudez perfeita no auge de uma ereção e tornou a se aproximar da cama, avançando com a graciosidade de um felino faminto.Lambeu os mamilos do hindu com avidez, mordeu a curvatura do pescoço, buscou de novo os lábios com urgência, enquanto acariciava a barriga esculpida numa musculatura sedutoramente perfeita... A respiração ofegante e os gemidos tênues do outro eram para ele pura música! Não conseguindo mais se conter, Aiolia desceu os lábios para o abdômen. Fez carícias ondulantes no umbigo, nas coxas... No sexo túrgido. Queria dar a Shaka todo o prazer do mundo!

Foi nesse momento que o hindu pareceu conseguir forças para reagir contra o frenesi que tomava seu corpo... Ardia em febre, seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados de desejo, mas pulou para trás, esquivando-se. Arfava, embriagado pelo êxtase que ainda fremia em seu corpo...

- Não, Aolia. Eu não quero. Não... posso.

Foi como uma ducha de água fria jorrasse em sua face. Aiolia chegou a pensar em forçar o sexo entre eles.Teve que contar até dez para não agir como um crápula, mas estava indignado, quase furioso... Os dois estavam loucos de excitação, e Shaka dizia... Não!

- Não me diga que tem nojo. Seu corpo nega isso!

- Apenas... Não posso.

Aiolia deu um riso de escárnio...

- Somente pode com o calhorda do Máscara, não é?

Shaka abriu a boca de puro espanto e indignação:

- Eu e ele nunca...

- Não é o que ele diz por lá...

- Isso é mentira! Ele é um...

- Shaka... -Aiolia fazia o humanamente possível para não dar um grito de raiva e frustração...-Seja razoável, é o que eu e você queremos... Isso é quase comum no Santuário, olha...Camus, Milo... Mesmo o discípulo de Shion e o próprio mestre Ares ,eles...Droga, cara! Mas que porra!

Frustrado, Leão deu um soco na parede. A marca do seu punho cravou na rocha que fazia vezes de parede...

Shaka virou o rosto, uma agonia infinita, uma vontade premente de chorar.

De repente, Aiolia pulou para trás, assustado. Uma imagem medonha se formou ali, na sua frente, envolvendo Shaka e flutuando sobre ele... Aiolia estremeceu, porque não admitir? Com medo! Para vencer Fóbos era necessário jamais lhe virar as costas ou subestimá-lo... E era de meter medo o que via: uma lindíssima mulher, mas com presas na boca, como um vampiro. Sua nudez perfeita estava coberta apenas por sangue e uma guirlanda de cadáveres. Por frações de segundo, a visão o dominou, inundando o pequeno cômodo para logo depois se evaporar no éter... Shaka percebeu o espanto de Leão, mas era evidente que não tivera a mesma visão...

- O que foi?

A perplexidade se transformou em fúria. Leão sabia que Shaka era um mestre nas ilusões...

- Você está usando suas técnicas idiotas comigo, aspirante à casa de Virgem!

- Não!

- Está! Pensei que era maturo o suficiente para encarar a coisa com dignidade, conversando comigo, e não... Fazendo truquezinhos baratos de alucinações!

- Eu não fiz nada

- Ainda nega!

Aiolia começou a se vestir, irritado. Shaka sentia-se desamparado... Do que Aiolia estava falando!

O candidato à armadura de Leão abriu a porta...

- Aonde você vai?

- Não sou seu palhaço! Vou dormir no chão da sala, bem longe de você, seu puritano metido a santo! Afrodite é bem menos hipócrita do que você! Ele assume o que deseja!

Aiolia saiu batendo com a porta num forte estrondo.Shaka tentou mentalizar seus chácras, atingir o equilíbrio do kundalini para abstrair-se das emoções fortes, mas não conseguiu. Agiu então como um garoto comum: jogou-se na cama e chorou, aproveitando que barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade e raios iria ocultar o som agoniado do seu pranto...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naquele mês, algumas armaduras teriam novos cavaleiros. Estava programada a consagração de novos cavaleiros para as Casas de Aquário, Peixes, Áries, Touro, Câncer, Leão, Virgem e Escorpião. As casas de Libra, Gêmeos, Capricórnio e Sagitário já tinham seus titulares, que eram consecutivamente Dohko, Saga, Shura e Aiolos. Saga desaparecera misteriosamente do Santuário e Dohko não portava a armadura por causa da idade, porém, mesmo assim, fora resolvido que eles eram os legítimos titulares das suas casas zodiacais e portadores de suas armaduras. Haveria nos próximos dias lutas e testes dificílimos, até que as casas zodiacais vagas, exceto a de Gêmeos, tivessem um novo titular... Para o início dos rituais e lutas que davam aos escolhidos o direito vitalício e sagrado de portar as armaduras douradas, uma grande solenidade estava prevista para ter início naquela noite... Quando os três garotos chegaram no centro de treinamento do santuário, perceberam uma movimentação incomum. Havia convidados chegando de Asgard, Ilha da Morte, Ilha de Andrômeda e também dos mais diversos países. Quase ninguém teve tempo de reparar a tristeza de Shaka ou a frieza de Aiolia, nem mesmo Aldebaran, já que, durante o restante da viagem ficara mais preocupado em se lembrar da noite que passara com a rapariga da vila do que em reparar o humor dos amigos...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Afrodite acabara de chegar com seu mestre da Suécia. Estava na ala dos dormitórios, se preparando para a abertura dos rituais, quando ouviu que Aiolia havia chegado com os outros aprendizes... Não pensou duas vezes. Dispensou o costureiro que dava os toques finais no seu "peplos" e saiu em desabalada carreira escadaria abaixo, sem se preocupar em calçar as sandálias ou prender os cabelos fulgurantemente azuis... Um etéreo perfume de rosas inundou o ar quando ele se colocou ofegante e feliz, diante dos três recém chegados. Seu rosto estava corado por causa da corrida e da emoção de ver Aiolia, seus lábios entreabertos por causa da respiração emocionada...

- Aiolia, veja a minha túnica, ela não é linda?

Afrodite era mesmo uma visão de embasbacar qualquer mortal, ainda mais naquelas vestes diáfanas. Era simplesmente... Perfeito. O garoto ficou na ponta dos pés para ficar um pouco mais alto, e ergueu bem o rosto, fazendo seus lábios quase se encostarem em Aiolia que sentiu nuas narinas deliciosamente impregnadas pelo cheiro de rosas que vinha dos cabelos que tinham a cor do céu ao entardecer...

Shaka, mesmo de olhos fechados, chocou-se. Conseguia perceber claramente a aura do menino andrógeno... Ele era apaixonado por Aiolia! Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Shaka percebia como era horrível o sentimento corrosivo dos ciúmes. Abriu os olhos, não conseguindo ficar indiferente ao comportamento oferecido do outro...

- Comporte-se com a dignidade de um aprendiz de cavaleiro, Afrodite!

- Você não é meu mestre me dar ordens, hinduzinho! Você tem é despeito porque não tem cacife para conquistar sequer uma vaca sagrada!

Shaka empalideceu muito, como se estivesse passando mal. E estava. Seus sentimentos ferviam em um verdadeiro caos e ele fremia, tentando ser superior às emoções mundanas, mas naquele momento, autocontrole era-lhe algo extremamente penoso. Foi com um esforço sobre-humano que não retrucou nada. Aquela aparente indiferença do hindu frustrou e enfureceu Aiolia que segurou Afrodite pelos ombros e o puxou para si lhe dando um beijo brusco na boca.Não se importava quem mais veria aquele beijo, desde que Shaka visse! Descolou os lábios da boca macia e disse:

- É para lhe dar sorte nas lutas finais...

Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam lágrimas contidas de emoção. Já rodara muito de mão em mão, mas era como se nunca houvesse sequer sido beijado... Os lábios dele chegaram a tremer. Ele não conseguia acreditar...

- Você... Me beijou!

Ouviram a voz desagradável de Máscara, que se aproximava, um olhar cheio de ódio para Aiolia, um riso de escárnio na boca...

- Ele e o resto desse Santuário!

Afrodite virou-se para ele, furioso...

- Cale a boca, eu não estou falando com os porcos do chiqueiro...

- Sim, você prefere trepar com eles, e não falar...

Shaka, magoado com Aiolia, mas orgulhoso demais para admitir isso, fechou os olhos e se afastou sem dizer nada. O aspirante a armadura de Leão teve que se conter para não ir atrás dele. Não, não iria bancar o maricas apaixonado! Bateu nas costas de Aldebaran...

- Vamos, temos que nos apresentar aos mestres...

Aldebaran concordou, entre confuso e divertido... Podia perceber os ânimos exaltados de todos os protagonistas que haviam participado daquela pequena tragédia, só não atinara bem quem tinha ciúmes de quem...

- Vamos...

Afastaram-se, Aiolia e Aldebaran.

Afrodite bateu os pés, irado, furioso com Máscara...

- Seu grande cretino! Você atrapalhou tudo!

- Ora, adorável putinho... Aiolia não vai cair nas suas garras tão facilmente, não percebe? Shaka abriu os olhos por causa dele... Nunca vi Shaka fazer isso por ninguém!

O rosto de Afrodite quase chegou a ficar feio, tamanha a careta de desprezo que fez...

- Quero que Shaka morra, e você junto, seu grosseirão!

Afrodite começou a subir os degraus que o levariam de novo ao dormitório irritadíssimo, enquanto ainda ouvia a risada de Máscara soar em seus ouvidos...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As doze divisões do relógio sagrado foram acesas, iniciando doze horas de festa e solenidades... Eram uma visão belíssima as caixas das armaduras sagradas dispostas em semicírculo diante da imensa estátua de Atena. À direita da Deusa de pedra, na ala principal do anfiteatro, ficavam o camarote que abrigavam os altos mestres do santuário e seus convidados especiais... Saga, sempre se passando por Ares, no centro, iniciou as preces como sumo sacerdote de Atena. Era acompanhado por dois assistentes de altar, cavaleiros de prata. Importantes convidados, entre eles a pequenina Hilda Polaris, e sua irmã, ainda bebê, representantes de Odin, acompanhadas dos seus tutores, ouviam as preces em silêncio respeitoso. O sumo sacerdote proclamou em grego arcaico preces antigas como o próprio Oráculo de Delfos... Palavras que calavam nos corações e mentes de todos...

- Que a sabedoria da Deusa abençoe os cavaleiros e que sua misericórdia faça os que padecerem pelo caminho atravessar o rio da morte com Carontes, rumo ao reino de Hades para um justo e benéfico julgamento, pela bravura que tiveram em vida...

Moedas de ouro foram colocadas por dois sacerdotes sobre cada caixa de armaduras, simbolizando o dinheiro necessário para a passagem pelo rio Styx, passagem esta que seria feita pelos candidatos que morreriam durante as provações.

Aiolos, já consagrado cavaleiro de Sagitário, ouvia aquilo com um sentimento mesclado de orgulho e terror... O barqueiro Carontes! Sim, muitos aprendizes iriam morrer durante os testes e jamais viveriam a plenitude da juventude. Eles seriam arrebatados pelo barqueiro... Ele mesmo, Aiolos, perdera muitos colegas quando lutara pela sua armadura... Não temera seu destino, mas temia o de seu caçula. Amava-o demais para aceitar a idéia perdê-lo...

Logo a seguir as preces inaugurais, uma chuva de cometas cruzou os céus, o que foi interpretada por todos como um presságio de benção aos novos cavaleiros que iriam se consagrar naquele ano. Mas Aiolos não mais estava atento ao espetáculo. Percebia que seu caçula não estava ali, entre os aspirantes a cavaleiros que adentravam o "Pequeno Anel". Havia no Santuário dois trajetos para corridas e desfiles cerimoniais: Os chamados "Grande e Pequeno Anel".Exatamente como eram os trajetos de competições das antigas metrópoles da Lacedemônia, o "Grande Anel" ocupava o perímetro de todo o Santuário, o que dava quase seis milhas. O "Pequeno Anel", que era usado para os desfiles e rituais esportivos, por sua vez, ocupava cerca de umas três milhas, circundando o anfiteatro e a Grande Deusa de pedra. Mas Aiolia não estava entre os garotos que desfilavam solenemente no percurso do "Pequeno Anel", todo iluminado por tochas. Onde estava ele?

Aioros livrou-se de sua resplandecente armadura, fazendo-a retornar à caixa sagrada e esquivou-se dos convidados e amigos para procurar o irmão.Nada. Não estava na ala dos dormitórios, nem na grande sala de banho... Onde...? Sentiu o cosmo do irmão na biblioteca. Correu até lá e abriu a porta, zangado...

- Como ousa perder uma solenidade tão importante? Enlouqueceu?

Aiolia largou o livro que lia... Aiolos estava incrédulo...

- O que você está fazendo aí! Nunca ligou para leituras, ainda mais num dia de festa... Um evento tão importante para o Santuário e você ai!

- Eu... Quem são os Tugues? Não consegui encontrar nada sobre isso...

Aioros franziu o cenho...

- Tugues? Porque quer saber sobre isso?

Aolia deu de ombros...

- Curiosidade... Você sabe alguma coisa? Sempre foi mais estudioso do que eu...

- Tugues é uma antiga seita dos adoradores de Kali...

- Kali?

- A mãe negra, dos hindus... Uma Deusa demônio, o lado escuro da grande Deusa Parvati. Parvati é como Atena, sabedoria, luz, proteção. Kali é a morte, a ilusão, o lado de dor e escuridão que há no mundo... Uma Deusa com sede de sangue...

Aiolia estremeceu... Lembrou-se da estranha imagem que vira pairar sobre Shaka na noite anterior... Uma mulher vampiro... demônio... Kali!

- Como... é essa Deusa?

Aiolia deu de ombros...

- O que ouvi dos mestres é que é consorte de Shiva que destrói espíritos malignos e restabelece a ordem cíclica do mundo, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, quebra o paradigma desse mundo com a destruição e morte... Aiolia, chega, eu quero ir à festa!

- Por favor, mano, conte-me mais!

- Eu não sei mais!

- Fale-me mais sobre os Tugues!

- Lembro me de que o mestre Shion uma vez ensinou que os Tugues se passam por camponeses e artesões comuns, mas que em certa época do ano, tornam-se assassinos sacerdotais, assassinando e decepando dezenas de vítimas em nome de Kali...

Aiolia lembrou-se do que Shaka contara sobre ter sido seqüestrado pelos integrantes da seita...Os pais dele haviam sido assassinados por Tugues!

Aiolia olhou sério para o irmão...

- Shaka viveu com eles...

- Isso não pode ser verdade, Aiolia! Ouvi o meu mestre contar uma vez que os tugues freqüentemente adotavam os filhos de suas vítimas para se tornarem sacerdotes um dia, mas isso não faz sentido! Um garoto maculado por essa seita jamais seria aceito pelo Santuário!

- Mas se esses...

- Chega! Não me interessa a vida de Shaka agora.Se você pretende ficar ai e perder a festa, eu não. Venha...Vamos! Conversamos sobre isso depois!

Meio a contra-gosto, o caçula seguiu o irmão até as proximidades do anfiteatro.

Agora, ao invés do clima de santidade e solenidade de antes, havia um quê de puro divertimento no ar... Todos se confraternizavam e riam, brincavam, dançavam em volta da grande fogueira que crepitava no centro do anfiteatro. O vinho corria livre, como se Dionísio fosse o Deus que mais iria abençoar aquela madrugada. Na verdade, a idéia era a de que todos os discípulos rissem e brincassem, usassem os sentidos do corpo e aproveitasse a vida ao máximo, porque nas provações que estavam por vir, muitos conheceriam a morte. Eram de três a cinco aprendizes para cada casa zodiacal, mas apenas um seria cavaleiro de ouro. Os outros morreriam ou se mutilariam durante as provações. Com muita sorte e habilidade, entre os sobreviventes, talvez um ou outro conseguisse o consolo de uma armadura de prata, mas o destino de ser um sagrado cavaleiro de ouro era mesmo para pouquíssimos privilegiados... Por isso, como o destino dos meninos já havia sido tramado pelos Deuses com fios de desgraças e bênçãos, eles poderiam aproveitar a noite ao máximo. Até a luxúria seria permitida! Agora que os meninos mais novos haviam sido levados para seus aposentos, dançarinas com poucas vestes e até rapazes insinuantes circulavam próximos ao fogo bruxuleante da fogueira... Os corpos cujas atitudes já eram audaciosas por causa do efeito do vinho, se entrelaçavam em danças cheias de lascívia e se jogavam pelo chão. Tudo seria permitido aos jovens que beberiam a taça de glória ou de morte... O que ganhariam aqueles meninos que, durante anos, haviam sido duramente treinados? O amanhã glorioso ou a morte prematura? Os Deuses eram mesmo irônicos em suas tramas... Sádicos, até...

Shura chamou por Aiolia, sorridente. Capricórnio nunca se permitia extravagâncias, mas, naquela noite, estava feliz, particularmente animado."É o efeito do vinho" pensou Aiolia, enquanto via seu irmão se afastar com um Shura que nada lembrava o arrogante e punitivo Shura de sempre. Os dois foram numa roda em volta da fogueira felizes como duas crianças...

Aiolia continuou caminhando, procurando inconscientemente os cabelos dourados de Shaka, mas de repente, uma fragrância inconfundível de rosas inundou suas narinas, um odor deliciosamente agradável...

- Afrodite...

- Oi, eu procurei você até agora...

- Continue procurando, faça de conta que não me viu!

Os olhos lindos de Afrodite brilharam desaponto...

- Não precisa falar assim, droga!-Afrodite se colocou na frente de Aiolia, uma expressão sedutora nos rosto lindo, mas havia também um olhar agoniado que era quase suplicante... - Vem dançar em volta da fogueira comigo...

- Não, Afrodite! Vá lá com o Máscara, ele que gosta de bancar seu leão de chácara.

- Droga, cara! Você... Hoje foi legal comigo, me beijou... eu achei...

- Achou errado.

Afrodite estava inconsolável... Aiolia estava já virando as costas para se afastar dele, mas então ouviu sua voz agoniada...

- Amanhã o Camus vai para a Sibéria... Eu também vou partir, para a Suécia, depois sei lá pra onde, eu e mais três candidatos... Todos os aspirantes às armaduras vão partir, mas poucos vão voltar vivos... Aiolia, eu ouvi coisas horríveis sobre as provações... Quase todos os candidatos à armadura sagrada de Peixes na época que meu mestre se tornou cavaleiro morreram, o único que sobreviveu... - Afrodite deixou escapar um soluço de aflição - Meu mestre me levou um dia para visitar o único colega dele que havia sobrevivido... ele estava todo queimado, Aiolia, estava horrível, medonho como a própria Medusa... Um velho horrendo e queimado! Eu não vou conseguir viver se algo assim me acontecer! Sonhei várias noites que estou morrendo, que estou, como aquele pobre diabo, com o rosto todo queimado... E que estou passando com Carontes pelo rio Styx. Tenho medo!

Aiolia o segurou pelos ombros e o fitou com seriedade... O coração agora um pouco mais enternecido do que antes...

- Você não deve pensar como um... droga, Afrodite, você foi treinado desde pequeno para agir como um homem de coragem. Use essa coragem agora.

A voz de Afrodite soou quase num sussurro...

- Fique comigo, então. Me faça seu.

Aiolia ficou realmente surpreso. Não pelo que Afrodite dizia propriamente, mas pelos sentimentos inconfessáveis que via agora naquele olhar. Não esperava algo tão... doce.

- Eu não acho que devo.

- Aiolia... A gloria e a Morte são duas irmãs siamesas que chamam para si os aspirantes a cavaleiros... Uma dessas irmãs é o selo do nosso destino. A tradição diz que nós, os que andam de mãos dadas com elas, temos o direito de abraçar um sonho antes de partir... E o meu sonho... sempre foi você.Não me negue esse pedido...

Afrodite ficou na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios de Aiolia com os seus. Foi como se um choque percorresse o corpo do aspirante à armadura de Leão, acendendo seus sentidos com uma libido irrefreável. Aiolia puxou o corpo de Afrodite para si, sentindo a pele deliciosa, exageradamente sedosa para ser de um rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, máscula. O sexo dele, Afrodite, se pressionava contra o seu, tão teso quanto o dele próprio, também já no ápice de uma excitação furiosa. Aiolia não conseguiu mais refrear o desejo que explodia com a força de um dique arrebentado. Beijou Afrodite novamente, mas agora com uma paixão crua, sedenta, fazendo as línguas se entrelaçarem insinuantes e ávidas como serpentes. O aspirante a armadura de Peixes gemeu e seu gemido fez com que Aiolia perdesse de vez qualquer resquício de autocontrole. Puxou Afrodite quase aos trancos para o dormitório que dividia com o irmão, certo de que este não retornaria tão cedo, por estar na festa com Shura. Aiolia encostou Afrodite contra a parede dos aposentos, tocando, bolinando, mordendo os ombros lívidos sem se importar se deixaria marca neles ou não. Os gemidos cada vez mais enfermos do outro o atiçava à beira da loucura. Aiolia ergueu o "peplos" cerimonial do outro, vislumbrando as coxas firmes, a plenitude da excitação masculina... O falo ereto pulsava agora deliciosamente em suas mãos...

- Isso, menino, geme assim que eu gosto de ouvir...

Afoito, deliciado com as carícias que recebia de Aiolia, Afrodite o despiu, com a mesma urgência e pressa do aspirante à armadura de Leão. Logo, rolavam pelo chão, num ritual de volúpia que era quase uma luta, uma medida de forças para ver quem seria o copulador e o copulado. Aiolia deu um tranco quase violento em Afrodite, segurando seus pulsos com firmeza e o imobilizando com um beijo furioso. Aquilo fez o corpo andrógeno parar deitado no chão, fremir e se submeter... Uma languidez súbita mostrou a Aiolia que Afrodite estava pronto para ser dele. Ele tocou com a língua os mamilos, depois as coxas, o abdômen que se movimentava sôfrego por causa de respiração entrecortada... Depois, percorreu os caminhos secretos entre a sexo e o ânus, fazendo Afrodite gritar alto de puro tesão enquanto era invadido em suas partes íntimas pela língua dele, Aiolia, que se tornara, ao mesmo tempo um instrumento de tortura e também instrumento do mais puro êxtase!

Aiolia de repente parou e riu, feliz, sádico até, quando ouviu o murmúrio de protesto do garoto de cabelos azuis... Disse:

- Peça... Eu quero ouvir...

- Não pare agora... AIOLIA!

O nome do caçula de Aiolos saiu num grito alto quando Afrodite sentiu o seu corpo ser invadido com deliciosa brutalidade pelo sexo pulsante do outro, que lhe abrira as pernas e as erguera para o alto como faria com uma fêmea. Uma fornicação louca e ritmada começou enquanto os dois transpiravam suor e êxtase por todos os poros! Afrodite ergueu os quadris ainda mais. Gritava e se masturbava, enquanto Aiolia segurava os cabelos azuis como se fossem rédeas para sua frenética cavalgada.O tempo foi se esgotando, enquanto o furor da fornicação e o cheiro de sexo impregnavam o ar... Aiolia estava muito próximo do seu gozo, mas de repente, gemeu de frustração e susto, e se jogou para trás. Afrodite gritou de raiva e praguejou, mas, no mesmo instante, percebeu o porquê daquela atitude do amante recém conquistado: O cosmo de Shaka! Olharam para a porta e sim, realmente, Shaka estava lá, e o que era pior, de olhos bem abertos, com uma expressão de fúria neles... Aiolia sentia na pele o cosmo do outro reverberando uma raiva assustadora...

- Shaka...

- Peço desculpas pela intromissão! Fiquem à vontade!

Aiolia meteu-se em sua roupa, desesperado para alcançar o outro, esquecendo-se completamente da nudez linda de Afrodite...

- Não ouse ir atrás dele, Aiolia, ou eu não vou perdoar você!

- Estou me fodendo para o seu perdão! SHAKA!

Aiolia saiu rápido dali e gritou mais uma vez o nome do louro, mas este não parou e nem se virou. Shaka correu, misturando-se entre os outros que estavam no pátio externo... E sumiu. Aiolia percorreu tudo por ali: as casas zodiacais, o anfiteatro, a biblioteca, a grande cozinha, o salão de refeitório, os aposentos, a sala de banho... Nada, ele simplesmente desaparecera. Ocultava sua aura com uma perfeição enervante, impedindo qualquer contato telepático ou cósmico.

Inferno! A frustração de Aiolia parecia não ter limites. Iria achar Shaka nem que tivesse que mover o Santuário de lugar! Ele procurou por Shaka exaustivamente, até que o dia raiou, mas a sorte dos Deuses não lhe sorria. A última casa do relógio de fogo se apagou na grande torre, indicando que os candidatos às armaduras deveriam se reunir para partirem. A partir de agora, ninguém, além dos antigos mestres, deveria falar com eles ou tocá-los.

Aiolia foi chamado por Shura...

- Ande! Depressa, Aiolos está procurando você! Os candidatos à armadura de Leão deverão se reunir agora em frente a grande estátua da Deusa...

- Eu não posso ir ainda, Shura, preciso...

O tapa feroz no rosto de Aiolia o fez calar a boca. O som da pele estalando o fez estremecer. Seu olhar vibrou de ódio, mas seu semblante continuou impassível.Shura gritou, os olhos rasgados brilhando ameaçadoramente:

- Não ouse se acovardar agora, Aiolia, seu irmão não suportaria essa vergonha! Ande, ou eu mesmo vou arrastá-lo!

Raiva e frustração se misturavam no coração do jovem Aiolia. Sentia ódio de Shura naquele instante, mas entendia, na verdade, que este estava apenas cumprindo seu papel naquela hierarquia austera. Aiolia disse, seco:

- Jamais Fóbos vai me dominar, Capricórnio. Eu serei o novo cavaleiro de Leão!

Mais jovem, mas tão alto quanto Shura, Aiolia passou por ele com uma expressão determinada no olhar. Havia ainda um gosto amargo em sua boca, porque não mais conseguiria encontrar Shaka. Ao caminhar entre as pedras que o levariam a ponto de encontro dos candidatos à armadura de Leão, Aiolia viu diversos garotos se enfileirando, ao longe, para partirem rumo as lutas que dariam aos vencedores o direito de portar as sagradas armaduras...

Jeans surrados, jaquetas, sonhos, esperanças, tênis coloridos... Agora, sem as túnicas cerimoniais, eram apenas garotos! Finalmente, vislumbrou Shaka ali, entre eles. Semblante inexpressivo, olhos cerrados... Viu também o belo Afrodite olhando para ele, Aiolia, de longe. Havia naqueles olhos mágoa e frustração... Sua consciência pesou, mas ele, Aiolia, não podia falar nem com um, e nem com o outro, pois assim mandava a tradição.Agora que as doze casas do relógio de fogo haviam se apagado, os meninos somente poderiam falar com os mestres e sacerdotes, até que finalmente saíssem dos limites do Santuário... Alguns voltariam para buscar as armaduras sagradas, outros voltariam em suas mortalhas...

**********_Continua..._**

* * *

**********  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: **CONSTELAÇÕES**  
Autora: **Jade Toreador**  
Gênero: **Yaoi**  
Casal: **Aiolia X Shaka**  
E-mail: **jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Sumário**: _O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruí-lo? Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um homem marcado pela desonra de carregar o sangue de um "traidor" em suas veias, ama esse Deus, esse menino, e jurou protegê-lo a qualquer preço. Aiolia irá desafiar até mesmo os Deuses para salvar Shaka!

* * *

_

**CONSTELAÇÕES**

**- Capítulo 2-

* * *

**

Mesmo sabendo que despertaria a ira de Shura, Aiolia parou e, ao invés de percorrer o caminho entre as rochas que o levariam para onde estavam os aprendizes remanescentes, tentou chamar Shaka mais uma vez... 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A mistura de emoções que comandava os pensamentos de Shaka naquele momento não poderia ser maior nem mais profunda. De fato, pela primeira vez desde aceitara abraçar aquela vida austera do Santuário, ele se sentia preso; dividido. Percebia de longe o cosmo de Aiolia chamando por ele, mas não queria responder.Tinha medo...Medo profundo do sentimento que, uma vez liberto, não poderia mais ser contido. Eram tantos os segredos... Como dizer a Aiolia? Respirou fundo. Ainda tentando controlar sua raiva e ciúmes, Shaka podia sentir o cosmos de Afrodite. Ele também devotava a Aiolia um amor profundo, no entanto... Quem eram eles? Seriam Cavaleiros! Da Deusa deveriam ser a devoção e o amor deles, de mais ninguém! Que direito tinham eles quanto a isso? Nenhum! Como já dissera a Aiolia, Eros e Tanathos andavam juntos e Eros servia apenas às pessoas comuns...

O chamado de Aiolia era insistente. Shaka estremeceu. Se algum dos mestres ou cavaleiros sagrados percebesse essa tentativa de comunicação mental, seria Aiolia severamente castigado!

O hindu estremeceu novamente.Dessa vez, por recordar o momento em que vira Aiolia sobre Afrodite. Todo o ambiente estava repleto da masculinidade de Aiolia... Seus lábios tremeram, mas ele conteve sua perturbação emocional. Em seu rosto, nada evidenciava sua angústia.

O grão mestre apareceu para uma última despedida, altivo, com sua capa e elmo cerimoniais. Seu olhar intenso percorreu toda a assembléia de adolescentes e mestres:

- Que a Deusa os acompanhem e que os melhores sobrevivam!

Shaka e os outros partiram... Difícil seria dizer que não tinham medo, mesmo tendo desde muito cedo aprendido a conviver com Fóbos. Na verdade, todos os aprendizes de Cavaleiros, assim que eram admitidos no Santuário, começavam a aprender os segredos da Phobologia, disciplina que os antigos espartanos chamavam de 'Ciência do medo'.Eram vinte oito exercícios físicos e mentais. Focava, cada um deles, um nexo do sistema nervoso.Cinco exercícios primários trabalhavam os joelhos, jarretes, pulmões, corações e intestinos... Outros mexiam com os músculos das costas, ombros e, sobretudo, com os trapézios, músculos que uniam a articulação do ombro ao pescoço. Também havia exercícios que os Lacedemônios haviam criado para os músculos do queixo e para os constritores oculares ao redor da cavidade dos olhos. Todos estes pontos físicos eram chamados pelos antigos espartanos de "as diversas casas de Fóbos". Eram nichos do corpo onde o medo se instalava para dominar e derrotar um guerreiro. O medo da mente, diziam os mestres, era para ser combatido no corpo. Uma vez que a carne fosse tomada pelo "circuito do medo", Fóbos criava um cosmo poderoso, uma corrente incontrolável de terror, que fazia um Cavaleiro ser derrotado antes mesmo de qualquer batalha ser travada. Por isso, o domínio da Phobologia era algo cultuado no Santuário através de uma disciplina férrea e dos exercícios. Enquanto caminhava rumo à encosta do litoral, onde ele e os outros aprendizes partiriam para países diversos, Shaka ia mentalizando seus chácras e fazendo os exercícios respiratórios e físicos que dominavam o medo.

A idéia que pairava na mente e corações de todos os jovens era a mesma que bailara dentro deles durante as festas cerimoniais que haviam antecedido a hora da partida:talvez nunca mais voltariam! Mesmo agora, já fora dos limites do Santuário, que lhes era permitido falarem novamente entre si, permaneciam em silêncio absoluto, tensos, tentando antever o futuro de cada um...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aiolia quis gritar quando Shaka partiu sem nem uma vez ter aberto os olhos para ele ou ter respondido ao seu chamado silencioso. Seu coração se apertava de dor. Dor e raiva pela impotência daquela situação. Naquele instante jurou a si mesmo que ganharia a armadura de Leão e, numa última tentativa, mandou para Shaka um pedido de desculpas mudo e cheio de paixão. Assustou-se, porém, quando alguém colocou as mãos em seus ombros...

- Mas o que...

Ao contrário do que esperava, não era o antipático Shura, mas seu irmão e mestre Aiolos, que havia se colocado ali, entre ele e Shura, com uma expressão séria no olhar...

- Não faça isso! – seu irmão parecia olhar dentro de sua alma. Disse: - De agora em diante toda sua energia tem que estar concentrada aqui. Vamos...

- Espere! Deixe-me apenas...

- Não tem mais nada aqui que mereça sua atenção, mano, a não ser a armadura sagrada de Leão!

- Aiolos, será que eu não podia...

- Não!

Aiolia sabia que de nada adiantaria discutir com o irmão, não naquela situação. Por um instante pensou em Milo que não havia feito nada para esconder seu sofrimento ao ver Camus partir para a Sibéria... Milo assim como ele, Aiolia, também ficaria no Santuário... Vendo que não havia mais esperanças de se comunicar com Shaka, que já estava longe, Aiolia lançou um olhar altivo para Shura e seguiu seu irmão sem olhar para trás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante os dias seguintes Aiolia treinou como se estivesse tomado por uma força oculta. Nada parecia cansá-lo, nenhum desafio parecia ser demais para ele. Acordava muito cedo e se deitava muito tarde. Aiolos, uma dessas noites, aproximou-se silenciosamente e, ao ver o que o irmão estava lendo, disse, irritado, mas um pouco curioso também:

- De novo com isso? Já não disse que deve se concentrar apenas nas lutas finais?

- Não me amole, Aiolos, estou dando o máximo de mim, não estou? Pode ficar sossegado que eu não vou decepcionar você. Vencerei todas as batalhas e serei o ganhador da armadura de Leão... – Aiolia teve vontade de se abrir com o irmão sobre Shaka, mas... Calou-se.

Ouviu o irmão ralhar:

- Não se deite tarde!

Aiolos saiu do quarto. Aiolia voltou sua atenção novamente para o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos. Era antiguíssimo como quase tudo que havia ali no Santuário. Falava sobre a Deusa Kali, mitos, suposições e fatos. O candidato à armadura de Leão não contara para ninguém a visão que tivera na casa do velho pescador, mas aquilo lhe voltava à mente quase todas as noites. Ele tinha uma certeza íntima de que o hindu corria perigo...

Voltou sua atenção à leitura, queria saber tudo... E quanto mais lia, mais seu coração pesava. Mitos ou não, as informações sobre Kali eram sempre regadas de violência e sangue nas suas descrições. Estaria Shaka sobre influência dela? Ou... Estaria sendo perseguido pelos Tugues...? Talvez tudo que ele, Aiolia, temia fosse apenas imaginação do seu coração confuso e... Apaixonado. Como podia sentir algo tão forte assim? Eros brincava com ele...

Lia: "Os Tugues, adoradores de Kali, a mãe negra, freqüentemente adotavam os filhos de suas vítimas, iniciando os meninos na seita e lhes ensinando seu dialeto e os sinais secretos".

Shaka havia vivido entre esses assassinos! Como fugira? Teriam os budistas salvado Shaka, resgatando-o desta seita medonha? O menino aspirante à armadura de Virgem teria fugido antes ou depois da sua iniciação definitiva na seita? Seria por isso que Shaka sempre se penitenciava vivendo numa eterna escuridão, de olhos fechados?

Aiolia, farto de conjecturas, suspirou e resolveu dormir um pouco.

Cansado, adormeceu. Com os pensamentos em Shaka, logo estava sonhando com ele... A paisagem era linda, grandes campos verdejantes, e o hindu vinha para perto dele, Aiolia, sorrindo, parecendo um Deus loiríssimo. Vestia um "peplos" branco e dourado... De repente, Kali, a Vampira-Deusa, surgiu do éter, espirrando uma enorme quantidade de sangue na roupa clara de Shaka. Aiolia acordou, tenso, suando frio.

Não havia mais dúvidas no coração agoniado de Aiolia: Kali queria Shaka para ela... E lutaria contra todos, até contra Atena, para conseguir a posse do menino...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Novamente o presente... A dor da morte de seu irmão latejava em seu peito! As lembranças haviam se dissipado pelo ar como bolhas de sabão e ficara apenas a amargura no coração de Aiolia. Meses duros de treinamento... Sangue, dor, lutas sem fim... Finalmente, obtivera a glória de ser o portador da armadura sagrada de Leão... Para quê? Agora, seu irmão estava morto, desonrado, e ele, Aiolia, mergulhado num mar de vergonha... Era um pária entre os seus! Irmão do traidor que tentara assassinar a reencarnação de Atena na Terra!

Shaka falara com ele, cuidara de seus ferimentos por causa da tentativa de apedrejamento que acontecera com ele, Leão, pela manhã, mas, mais uma vez, recusara a aceitar o amor que havia entre eles dois! Sim, sentia esse amor onipresente e forte, mais forte do que os Deuses, até! Mas Shaka recusava a admitir essa verdade! Agora, passados os meses de provação, obtivera também a sua armadura de ouro. Mais lindo do que nunca, era o hindu a imagem perfeita de um cavaleiro, mas almejava apenas 'o oitavo sentido', a proximidade com Deus... A carne, a matéria, a vida e a morte... Tudo era para Shaka um caleidoscópio de ilusões que o afastaria do seu objetivo único: se elevar espiritualmente!

Aiolia riu de si mesmo, um riso amargo, de descrença e dor... Ah, o cavaleiro de virgem não pensava em banalidades como sexo e paixão... E os sentimentos dele, Aiolia, não significavam nada para o hindu!

Quanto àquelas bobagens sobre os Tugues e Kali... Não haviam sido nada! Eram apenas a imaginação fértil dele, Aiolia, um tolo apaixonado que fantasiara tudo para se imaginar íntimo de uma pessoa que não lhe correspondia! As estranhas aparições da Deusa fora apenas fruto do seu coração impressionável querendo criar uma situação de superproteção na esperança de ser notado... Ah, loucuras de Eros...

- Aiolia...

O perfume era tão doce que todo o quarto pareceu se tornar um roseiral na entrada da primavera...

- Vá embora. Não quero conversar...

Ignorando o comando do outro, Afrodite sentou-se ao lado dele, na cama. Suspirou quando viu o supercílio de Aiolia machucado e, sem resistir, lhe depositou um cálido beijo... Havia esperado Shaka se afastar para entrar ali sem ser notado por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

- Afrodite...

As mãos surpreendentemente macias pousaram nos lábios bonitos de Leão, calando-o.

- Não. Não diga nada... Você sabe, eu sou assim mesmo, não vou obedecer ou ouvir... Faço só o que me dá na telha.

Antes que o Cavaleiro de Leão pudesse começar a dizer alguma outra coisa, Afrodite subiu sobre Aiolia, colando seu corpo no dele. Os olhos lindos brilhavam como estrelas...

- Nesses meses que fiquei longe do Santuário... Estive muito perto da morte, tive muito medo, mas, no momento crucial, pensava em voltar, Aiolia, em voltar para você... E tive forças para vencer e ganhar a minha armadura.

- Eu não penso em você como um...

- Um dia, vai pensar. Eu não tenho pressa...

Sem esperar pela resposta do outro, Peixes colou seus lábios no dele. Foi um beijo suave, quase melancólico. Algo surpreendentemente terno para alguém considerado fútil, rótulo que acompanhava o belo cavaleiro da décima segunda casa zodiacal como um estigma inseparável. Aiolia, amargurado pelos últimos acontecimentos, a morte do irmão e seu ato incompreensível de traição, mesmo assim, sentiu-se, naquele momento, subitamente revigorado. Puxou Afrodite ainda mais para junto de si, querendo sentir a proximidade instigante daquele corpo andrógeno e tenro. O efeito do seu gesto foi como se ele aspirasse um ópio poderoso. Seu corpo reagiu com um desejo tórrido. As línguas se entrelaçaram numa volúpia ascendente e irrefreável.

Afoito, com pressa agora, Afrodite, o belo, livrou-se das vestes de Leão e das suas próprias, como se elas o incomodassem. E incomodavam! Queria os músculos de Leão roçando os seus, queria carne contra carne! Gritou de prazer quando Aiolia lhe deu um tranco, fazendo seu corpo se encaixar no sexo dele, Leão, com uma urgência agressiva e dominadora. Dessa vez nada ou ninguém iria detê-los!

Dor e prazer: um paradoxo incompreensível, mas que fazia a volúpia de Afrodite crescer exponencialmente, a cada toque daquele homem faminto. Seu corpo foi dominado, e ele ficou assim, a mercê do outro, estranhamente encaixado nele, de pernas abertas e erguidas, seu ânus todo invadido: uma pose deliciosa de submissão, que o fazia gritar a cada estocada violenta e deliciosamente punitiva que Aiolia lhe impunha num ritmo alucinado. Gotículas perfumadas de suor se formavam na fronte de Peixes, enquanto seus gemidos de êxtase, dor e agonia instigavam ainda mais a cavalgada frenética de Leão... Os minutos escovavam lenta e punitivamente e nenhum dos dois poderia dizer como Cronos, Deus do tempo, estava agindo sobre eles: a tortura deliciosa, os corpos se friccionando, os gemidos, a dor, o cheiro de suor e pecado no ar, a respiração ofegante, a energia vindo em ondas de calor e êxtase cada vez mais fortes e incontroláveis... Mergulharam no cosmo e no prazer um do outro até que, finalmente, explodiram ao mesmo tempo um gozo irrefreável... Peixes gritou ao sentir dentro de si o sêmen de Aiolia explodir como uma Tsunami, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu próprio sêmen, quente e viscoso, espirrava abundantemente sobre o peito másculo do outro e respingava sobre os lençóis...

Peixes corou, como um menininho acanhado. O êxtase de sentir o corpo Leão tombar fremindo de prazer sobre o seu foi algo tão intenso quando o prazer que ainda o fazia tremer por inteiro... O riso de Peixes soou feliz e cristalino e ele beijou o rosto amado com veneração. Sorriu, um sorriso lindo, triunfante, de quem havia recebido um presente digno de Deuses, que era a presença do ser amado. Mas Aiolia se constrangiu com aquela súbita demonstração de afeto pueril. Não era cego. Peixes queria mais do que uma trepada bem feita! Queria algo que ele, Aiolia, não podia dar... Seu coração, senão podia ser de Shaka, não seria de mais ninguém!

Leão levantou-se.

- Espera... O que...

- Saia agora, "Dite", não quero que o encontrem aqui...

O sorriso de Peixes morreu com a chegada da mágoa em seus olhos lindos...

- Está me mandando embora...

- Já disse que não quero nada com você! Se pensa que vamos ficar de confidências e afagos, esqueça!

O outro se ergueu, irado...

- Se acha que eu sou um garoto de programa para ser dispensado como...

- Não acho, Afrodite, você é.

O soco veio tão forte e ágil que Leão não teve como reagir. Pegou o rosto dele em cheio. Mas a mágoa que via nos olhos de Peixes lhe doeu bem mais na consciência do que o rosto agredido. Sabia que estava sendo um canalha... Mas era melhor assim... Afrodite só teria problemas ao se envolver com ele, um cara que estava desonrado perante todo o Santuário...

Afrodite vestiu-se o mais rapidamente que sua dignidade permitiu e riu, um riso de pura incredulidade agora...

- E eu que achei que Máscara da Morte fosse o único escroto desse maldito lugar...

- Agora que já sabe que não, fique longe de mim...

- Com prazer! Agora sei porque Shaka quer ficar longe de você. Você fede!

Antes que Aiolia pudesse retrucar algo, Afrodite saiu, batendo a porta com força. Caminhava tão furioso, ajeitando a túnica no corpo e as sandálias nos pés, que sequer percebeu Máscara da Morte ali, entre as colunas do corredor, mergulhado na penumbra. Tinha no rosto uma expressão mortal de ciúmes por ter sido de Aiolia, e não dele, as atenções e favores do belo cavaleiro de Peixes...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O dia seguinte foi inesperado para Saga. O falso Ares preparava se para as preces matinais quando foi informado por um serviçal que os alquimistas do antigo continente de Lemúria, sagrados conhecedores da feitura das armaduras haviam vindo ao Santuário para vê-lo. Respirou fundo, tenso, realmente preocupado. O místico continente da Atlântida havia sido absorvido pelos mares durante a Guerra Sagrada onde haviam se enfrentado cavaleiros e titãs... Agora que Shion e Ares haviam sido assassinados por ele, Saga, eram os alquimistas, como o jovem cavaleiro Mu, os últimos descendentes do antigo continente. O que queriam ali no Santuário? Estariam desconfiados dele, Gêmeos, se passando por Ares?

Tenso, Saga os recebeu de acordo com o protocolo do Santuário e os ouviu, sempre se passando por Ares. Taciturnos, calados, mas também donos de um cosmo poderoso, os velhos mestres, tão antigos como o falecido Shion, eram uma ameaça aos planos de conquista de Saga...

A manhã toda se arrastou naquela reunião de cúpula...

Quando, finalmente, os antigos mestres se despediram e foram novamente para Jamiel, Saga se pôs a meditar: não podia, de maneira alguma,arriscar-se a ser pego como um impostor. Aparentemente, não haviam os alquimistas desconfiado de que ele não era Ares... Mas daqui para frente, o risco de ser descoberto por eles poderia ser grande demais! Os sinais secretos de Lemúria haviam sido executados por ele, Saga, com perfeição diante dos antigos, mas arriscar-se de novo seria estupidez!

Saga, mais uma vez dominado pela sua cobiça maligna, tomou uma resolução: exatamente como fizera com Shion e Ares, iria assassinar os três antigos mestres de Lemúria. Quanto a Mu... Sorriu, um sorriso malévolo de pura libido... Mu ganhara a armadura de Ares e mais uma vez voltara a Jamiel...Bem, alguém de Lemúria deveria perpetuar, porque tinham eles o dom sagrado de manipular oricalco, gamânio e pó de estrelas, os sagrados elementos alquímicos e cósmicos que formavam as armaduras. Então que esse alguém fosse o recém graduado cavaleiro de Áries. Ele era... Belo demais para morrer. Seria um tolo desperdício de carne nova!

Os alquimistas não eram guerreiros como Mu, ou como fora Shion. Eram indefesos, e contavam com a proteção dos cavaleiros sagrados de Atena para sobreviverem... Matá-los, seria algo simples, sem maiores problemas... Mas uma ajuda para ele, Saga, viria bem a calhar...

O grão mestre chamou a sua presença Máscara da Morte e Guilty, mestre da Ilha da morte. Eram, como eles, possuidores de uma aura negra que não iria pestanejar diante da ordem de matar os alquimistas...

- Foi boa a coincidência de você estar no Santuário hoje, Guilty. Você e Câncer vão comigo para o caminho de Jamiel...

Os dois, ainda ajoelhados diante do grão mestre, se surpreenderam... Máscara da Morte disse, resoluto...

- O senhor mesmo numa missão? Isso é indigno do senhor, grande sacerdote de Atena. Ordene, e faremos tudo conforme sua vontade.

- Não, Câncer... Os velhos alquimistas foram os mandantes da tentativa frustrada que Aiolos fez para matar a Deusa. Eu mesmo quero puní-los. Mesmo sendo do meu povo, não merecem eles viver...

Sem esperar mais, Saga saiu pela porta lateral que o levava para fora. Câncer e Guilty seguiram-no, solícitos. Não ousavam perguntar a verdade, quando ela vinha do grão mestre. Três corcéis negros os aguardavam. Eram garanhões belíssimos, donos de uma força sobrenatural. Os três montaram em silêncio e partiram. Era uma visão temerária o elmo e capa de Ares, a reluzente armadura de Câncer e a horrenda máscara símbolo da ilha da morte, no rosto de Guilty, reverberando sob a tênue luz lunar... O som dos cascos dos impacientes animais trazia para o ar o prenúncio de morte...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mu, de olhar aflito e lábios trêmulos, era uma personificação singela de beleza e inocência. Os anos de treinamento, a austera renúncia aos prazeres mundanos e bens materiais: nada disso o havia preparado para mais aquela tragédia... Primeiro, a morte de seu mestre, depois, o abandono de seu amante Ares, e agora... ah, agora Saga aparecia subitamente ali, na torre de Jamiel, para lhe dar aquela notícia terrível...

- Não pode ser verdade! Os antigos de Lemúria não fariam nada contra a Deusa!

Saga abraçou Mu. Naquele momento, não se passava por Ares. Havia dispensado Câncer e Guilty e depois ocultado o elmo e a capa cerimoniais. Ao chegar ali, na torre, havia dado a Mu a desculpa de que saíra do Santuário sob ordens do grão mestre, em missão confidencial, missão esta que era justamente a de procurar os traidores que queriam a morte da Deusa... Os antigos de Lemúria eram eles...

- Lamento, Mu. Não há dúvidas. O próprio Ares decretou a morte deles. Ele, Câncer e Guilty, nesta madrugada executaram os 'Antigos' há poucos quilômetros daqui... Fui incumbido por Ares de lhe trazer a notícia pessoalmente. Ele poupou você, um cavaleiro de Atena, porque todos nós temos em nossos corações a certeza de que você jamais pactuaria com eles...

Mu encostou a cabeça nos ombros largos de Saga e se deixou cair num pranto genuíno... Saga exultou-se com a intimidade, forçada naquele momento de fragilidade do belo cavaleiro. Tocou-lhe os ombros, as costas... Saboreou a visão das coxas firmes e imberbes que se insinuavam na túnica grega curta, bem acima dos joelhos. Fingindo que consolava o recém graduado cavaleiro de Áries, foi aproximando seus lábios dos dele, até que conseguiu um beijo deliciosamente roubado... Mu suspirou. Não recusou o beijo. Estava se sentindo fragilizado demais para lutar contra o interesse súbito de Gêmeos por ele...

- Saga...

- Psiu, não diga nada... Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, Mu... Sempre quis você...

Sem esperar mais pela resposta do outro, Saga o deitou ali mesmo, no chão da estranha torre que não tinha portas, e sem esperar mais, sem delongas ou afagos, puxou com força a túnica para que ela saísse pelas pernas longuilineas de Mu. Foi mais violência do que sexo. Saga extravasou toda sua fome, tomando o corpo de Áries como tomaria um pedaço de carne após um longo período de jejum. Mu estava sob impacto da perda do seu mestre, do abandono do seu amante Ares e, agora, chocado com a traição dos 'Antigos' de Lemúria. Uma forte depressão havia tomado conta do seu corpo que, apático, se deixou subjugar pelas frenéticas estocadas que o sexo avantajado de Saga lhe impunha. De quatro, numa posição humilhantemente submissa, Mu gemia baixinho, com dor, suportando mordidas e afagos enquanto se deixava submeter, passivo, à frenética cavalgada que Gêmeos fazia nele, marcando e tomando seu corpo furiosamente. Poderia reagir se quisesse, mas não o fez. Sentia sobre si, exatamente como acontecera com Aiolia, o peso da vergonha de ter seu povo envolvido numa trama sórdida de traição contra Atena. Por isso, não fez nada além de deixar Saga se saciar. O tempo escoou lentamente, até que, finalmente, Saga, sentindo a proximidade do seu gozo, desencaixou-se das nádegas firmes e pequenas do outro e, segurando-o com força pelos cabelos, fez com que a face de Mu se aproximasse de seu sexo avantajado. Espirrou seu sêmen no rosto do jovem cavaleiro exatamente como faria com uma vagabunda qualquer. Mu, mais uma vez, não reagiu. Limpou o rosto devagar, e, em silêncio, encolheu-se num canto do quarto da torre, abraçando suas próprias pernas e se encolhendo como se pudesse consolar sua tristeza infinita. Saga, satisfeito, ficou ali, lindo e ofegante, recuperando seu fôlego, saboreando mais aquela vitória. Porém o rosto lindo e tristonho do jovem cavaleiro, subitamente, lhe deu mais um daqueles raros lampejos de consciência. Sentiu-se como o que realmente era: um crápula. Não pode deixar de se lembrar da época em que todos os meninos eram como anjos, uma época onde Shion reinava e cuidava da paz do Santuário... Uma época onde ele mesmo cuidava dos garotos, de Milo, mesmo do pequeno Mu, com amor, sem a menor malícia na alma... Seu coração ficou dividido mais uma vez entre o dualismo do bem e do mal que fervia dentro dele...

- Mu... Eu... Eu não quis... machucar você... Perdoe-me.

Mu deu de ombros...

- Você não me machucou, Saga. A dor física não é nada... Foi Ares quem me machucou, quem me jogou fora como um traste... Foram os mestres alquímicos do antigo continente que me feriram, me cobrindo de vergonha por traírem a Deusa...Ah, agora sei como Aiolia está se sentindo... A dor da alma é a pior de todas...

Saga deu um sorriso triste...

- Machuquei você bem mais do que imagina, pequeno...

Os olhos lindos de Mu encararam Saga... Inocentes...

- Por que diz isso?

Saga virou-se de costas, recompondo suas vestes, controlando a louca vontade de contar a verdade ao jovem cavaleiro. Mas, mais uma vez, seu olhar tornou-se vidrado de maldade e aquele tênue momento de amor e compaixão pelo jovem descendente de Lemúria desapareceu... Saga mentiu:

- Porque me doeu muito vir lhe trazer essa notícia. De verdade. Mas os traidores tinham que ser punidos...

-...

- Olhe, trouxe algo que vai deixar você feliz... Venha comigo até lá fora...

Intrigado, Mu levantou-se com dificuldade. Seu corpo doía horrivelmente. Saga fora... Brutal demais!

- O que... O que é?

- O próprio grão mestre ordenou que você cuidasse dele...

- Dele?

- Venha... Ele está dormindo lá fora...

Sim, havia um cosmo próximo da torre, um cosmo de alguém... Ele, Mu, estivera tão submerso na agonia da notícia que recebera, que não percebera... Um doce e tênue cosmo...

Caminharam até a clareira e pararam diante de uma frondosa árvore que jogava sua sombra sobre uma cesta de vime. Dentro, um menininho com cerca de um ano, gorducho e rosado, com fulgurantes cabelos ruivos, dormia. Na testa, duas manchas roxas e fortes apareciam...

- Mas é um menininho!

- Um menino que tem o símbolo sagrado do povo de Lemúria na fronte, como você e Ares, Mu. Durante a execução ordenada pelo grão mestre, foi encontrado com os antigos alquimistas, provavelmente é filho de um deles... O grão mestre, mais uma vez, para comprovar a misericórdia de Atena, poupou o garoto da morte. Ele vai ser criado pelas amazonas até os seus seis anos. No sexto ano, se tornará seu discípulo. Você e ele, ao que tudo indica, são os únicos descendentes vivos de Lemúria agora... além de Ares, é claro. São os que perpetuarão os segredos alquímicos da construção e manutenção das sagradas armaduras...

- Ele... É lindo... Tem nome?

- Achei que você o conhecesse... Ou soubesse o nome dele.

- Não, não o conhecia... Até agora.

- Então lhe de um nome você...

Mu pensou apenas por poucos segundos...

- Kiki... Na língua nativa dos antigos, quer dizer...Grandioso.

- Muito bem... Kiki será seu discípulo, Mu.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça, agradavelmente surpreso agora. A visão daquela pequena criança havia lhe despertado um pouco de esperança... Era um menino de Lemúria, alguém para manter viva as tradições do seu povo... Para limpar a imagem dos antigos junto à Deusa...

Saga sorriu. Um sorriso condescendente e ao mesmo tempo malicioso:

- E o que quer dizer Mu na língua nativa de Lemúria?

Mu enrubesceu.

- Aquele que é belo...

- Hum... Eu deveria ter imaginado...

Os olhos de Saga brilhavam por ele estar se lembrando do sexo deliciosamente bem feito, ainda há pouco. O cavaleiro de Áries abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito. Saga, ainda sorrindo de satisfação, apanhou a cesta em seus braços...

- Vou levar o menino para as Amazonas. Mas voltarei mais vezes para Jamiel, Mu. Eu prometo.

Sem jeito, sem saber se realmente queria o retorno ocasional de Saga para visitá-lo, o cavaleiro de Áries preferiu não responder... Saga, como fora Ares para ele, Mu, um dia, era perigosamente sedutor... Saga deixara Milo inconformado quando partira do Santuário abandonando a armadura de Gêmeos e também o pequeno amante, menino que hoje era o jovem cavaleiro portador da armadura de Escorpião...

Mu, pensativo, cabelos longuíssimos soltos ao vento, ficou ali, no alto da colina, enquanto Saga e sua preciosa carga humana sumiam no horizonte, indo para o mesmo lado onde o sol se punha..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saga, já envolto no elmo e manto cerimonial do templo, voltou ao Santuário já personificado como Ares. Deixou o pequeno Kiki com as amazonas e adentrou a área central, onde estavam acontecendo os treinamentos do dia... Chegou bem a tempo de presenciar os treinos que os cavaleiros faziam entre si. Era nesses treinos permitido apenas o contato físico, sem a queima de cosmos. O motivo daquilo era óbvio... Um único golpe cósmico entre cavaleiros seria capaz de destruir todo o Santuário. Seria como a explosão de uma bomba atômica de consideráveis proporções... Por isso, os treinos corpo a corpo se limitavam às habilidades físicas de cada cavaleiro. Perspicaz, o falso Ares ficou por ali, observando a todos silenciosamente... Às vezes ainda estremecia sensualmente, por causa da lembrança do corpo tenro de Mu sob o seu...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estavam na arena, naquele momento, Peixes e Máscara da Morte. Afrodite havia entrado ali despreocupadamente. Máscara da Morte e ele lutariam em igualdade de condições. Embora de compleição andrógena, ele, Peixes, tinha uma boa técnica e alta velocidade. Além disso, seu ego narcisista se sentia confiante porque tinha o hábito de sempre, durante os treinamentos, portar a máscara de metal usada pelas amazonas. Alguns riam do seu hábito, mas ele não ligava. E daí que era um privilégio reservado às mulheres? Ele era mais belo do que qualquer uma das amazonas daquele santuário, e, por isso, tinha o direito àquela proteção durante os treinos! Sabia que, na verdade, seu rosto era tão sedutor e como o de qualquer fêmea! Vaidoso, fazia questão de protegê-lo.

Ele e Câncer reverenciaram os mestres do templo e se colocaram em posição de combate, porém Máscara da Morte sequer esperou o soar da trombeta que marcava o início da luta. Jogou-se sobre Peixes com um violentíssimo golpe em seu rosto, fazendo a máscara voar longe. Afrodite conseguiu se equilibrar antes de cair, mas, ao tentar ir para onde estava a máscara de metal, levou mais um poderoso golpe, fulminante, que quebrou o belo nariz, fazendo-o engolir sangue e perder momentaneamente a visão, por causa da grande quantidade de hemáceas que espirrou dentro de seus olhos. Peixes cuspiu sangue. A dor foi terrível, mas não menor do que a agonia dele, Afrodite, ao ter certeza que estava com seu delicado nariz quebrado. Conseguiu, com muito custo, evitar mais um golpe, que de certo o poria a nocaute, mas, logo em seguida, levou um chute terrível nos rins que o fez cair novamente... Afrodite fez seu cosmo arder, mas não ousou usar a evocação das rosas piranhas. Sabia que, se assim o fizesse, seria vergonhosamente indigno de ser chamado de cavaleiro. A competição ali era de natureza física, não cósmica... Tinha que vencer aquele arrogante pelo uso exclusivo de suas técnicas físicas de luta!

Ouviu a risada triunfante do outro...

- Hoje, vou deixar você tão desfigurado, 'Querida', que nem o mais feio dos mortais vai querer se aproximar de você. Levante-se!

Afrodite ergueu-se com visível dificuldade. Estava com os olhos cheios de sangue e não conseguia ver absolutamente nada!

Shaka, Aiolia, Shura e Aldebaran, juntamente com alguns cavaleiros de Prata e aprendizes, estavam assistindo ao treinamento. Sentiam forte indignação por Máscara da Morte ter atacado antes da trombeta soar, mas continham a vontade de interferir na luta, porque seria desonroso para Peixe se assim o fizessem...

Shaka abriu seus olhos. Envergonhado pela pequena satisfação que comichava dentro dele por ver o rosto do 'rival' ferido, conteve aquele sentimento inferior e gritou para o cavaleiro de Peixes...

- Use os olhos da mente, como eu, Peixes, sei que você consegue! Esqueça o físico de Câncer, concentre-se em sentir a presença dele! Reaja!

Ouvir o conselho surtiu um bom efeito. Peixes, fazendo vibrar a glândula hipófise, grandemente responsável pela 'terceira visão', conseguiu vislumbrar mentalmente a silhueta de Câncer e lhe devolver um poderoso soco de direita, mas aquilo ainda não foi suficiente para derrubar o outro. Serviu apenas para enfurecê-lo ainda mais. Ele, Câncer, atacou o mesmo ponto do nariz machucado, fazendo Afrodite soltar um grito agoniado de dor e cair mais uma vez...

Aiolia olhou furioso para Shura...

- Você está monitorando as lutas. Viu tanto quanto nós que o cretino do Máscara atacou antes do tempo. Faça alguma coisa.

- Numa batalha, o inimigo não vai esperar o soar de uma trombeta para atacar. Aquele narcisista tem que aprender a se virar sozinho...

- Dane-se, Shura. Numa batalha real, Peixes poderia agir com todas suas forças! Isso era para ser um simples treinamento físico, com regras definidas. Se a regra de não usarem as forças cósmicas durante o treino continua, as outras regras devem também ser respeitadas. Se você não vai agir, eu vou!

Sem esperar pela resposta do cavaleiro de Capricórnio, a quem agora odiava visceralmente por causa da morte do irmão, Aiolia pulou dentro da Arena, mandando um murro certeiro no rosto de Câncer. Um rosto não propriamente bonito, mas atraente na sua compleição máscula e forte.

Máscara, com o golpe possante,"voou" para trás e bateu as costas numa das colunas que circundavam a arena. Sua mão direita chegou a vibrar energia pura, e foi com muito custo que conteve um contra golpe cósmico... Gritou:

- Traidor, irmão do traidor! Você indigno de pisar nessa arena e nesse Santuário! Deveria ter sido banido para Ilha da morte, ou preso em Cabo Sunion!

- Sou um cavaleiro de Ouro, tanto quanto você!

- É indigno de portar a armadura!

Os cosmos dos dois, movidos pela raiva, vibraram a tal ponto que a arena chegou a tremer, como se fosse haver ali um grande terremoto...

Shaka quase gemeu, de tanta preocupação...

- Shura... Interrompa a luta!

Também preocupado com o desfecho daquilo, Capricórnio ergueu o braço para interromper os dois, mas, nesse instante, ouviu a voz de Saga, o falso Ares, que, sadicamente, estava se divertindo com aquela desavença entre os cavaleiros...

- A luta está acabada! Shura, leve Peixes aos cirurgiões...

Imediatamente, Capricórnio obedeceu. Apoiou Peixes em seus braços e o moveu para onde os cirurgiões lhe dariam uma intervenção cirúrgica de emergência. Saga, por sua vez, não conseguiu resistir à oportunidade de humilhar Aiolia. Disse, resoluto:

- Você não deveria ter interferido na luta, cavaleiro de Leão. Ajoelhe-se agora diante do cavaleiro de Câncer e peça perdão por seu atrevimento.

Aiolia respirava com dificuldade, tamanha sua indignação e revolta...

- Senhor, todos viram que ele desonrou as regras!

- Ajoelhe-se.

- Devo me ajoelhar diante da Deusa, não de um homem sem moral!

A voz de Ares soou o "ultimatum"...

- Se não se ajoelhar agora, cavaleiro,vou declarar você indigno de continuar como o titular da Casa de Leão. A decisão é sua.

Shaka quase gritou de frustração. Aquilo não era justo! Céus, como o mestre podia agir com aquela crueldade? O seu amor nada fizera além de... Seu amor? Deuses, sim, amava Leão!

O hindu viu Leão crispar as mãos de ódio. Sentia a revolta de Aiolia vibrar dolorosamente, era como se ele mesmo, Shaka, sentisse aquela dor!

Minutos intermináveis se arrastaram. Os presentes àquela tragédia, cavaleiros de ouro, prata e alguns aprendizes, esperavam o desfecho dela numa muda inquietação.

Finalmente, Aiolia dobrou o joelho direito e se abaixou... Por amor à lembrança do irmão, amor à honra deles dois, não podia deixar de ser um cavaleiro...

- Perdão, cavaleiro de Câncer...

Máscara riu, visivelmente satisfeito:

- Agora está no seu lugar, Aiolia, com o joelho na terra!

Aiolia ergueu os olhos, cheio de raiva e orgulho... Somente sua determinação de continuar como um cavaleiro o impediu de socar aquele maldito. O mestre, se dando por satisfeito, interferiu mais uma vez...

- Os treinamentos dos cavaleiros graduados estão suspensos por hoje. Agora, me retiro... Façam o mesmo!

Saiu... Máscara se retirou com ele, ainda vibrando de satisfação. Aiolia, ainda amargando aquela humilhação, afastou-se para as grandes rochas a leste do Santuário, rochas pontiagudas que avançavam para o mar Egeu...

Shaka sabia que Leão, como um animal machucado, queria ficar a sós para lamber suas feridas, mas não conseguiu se conter... Caminhou a passos decididos, seguindo-o.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Você agiu corretamente... Teve mais coragem do que eu, Shura, ou Aldebaran. Ficamos presos às regras idiotas e você não...

- Vá embora. Se não posso ter seu amor, cavaleiro, também não quero sua piedade!

Shaka, de olhos abertos, fixou-os no rosto de Aiolia. Céus, como não percebera antes a grandiosidade do seu sentimento por ele?

- Cavaleiro... Não lhe devoto nada a não ser ágape, na forma mais pura que Eros concebeu esse sentimento imortal...

As inesperadas palavras surpreenderam Leão...

- Porque isso, porque justo agora?

- Porque percebi, Aiolia, que entre as qualidades de um sagrado cavaleiro e de um homem, a justiça e a bondade são as mais importantes. E você carrega essas duas dádivas com a grandiosidade de um Deus...

Aiolia não conseguiu resistir a proximidade súbita de Shaka. Acariciou os cabelos loiríssimos, mas seu sorriso era melancólico...

- Não quero ser um Deus para você, cavaleiro de Virgem, quero ser apenas... Um homem...

O estômago de Shaka embrulhou de pura emoção... Ele estremeceu, mas sabia que não era por causa da brisa marítima... O hindu ficou na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios quase se encostassem nos de Aiolia. Os olhos imensamente azuis brilhavam como as armaduras douradas quando reverberavam ao sol. A voz de Shaka soou emocionada...

- Então seja meu homem...

Aiolia soltou uma exclamação de puro espanto e, no mesmo instante, tomou para si os lábios macios com fome e sede, como se estivesse recebendo o próprio néctar dos Deuses.

******O0O**

******Continua...

* * *

**

**_Espero que gostem desse novo capitulo. Mandem seus comentários. bjus JADE._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: **Constelações**  
Autora: **Jade Toreador**  
Gênero: **Yaoi**  
Casal: **Aiolia X Shaka**  
Sumário: **_O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruí-lo? Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um homem marcado pela desonra de carregar o sangue de um "traidor" em suas veias, ama esse Deus, esse menino, e jurou protegê-lo a qualquer preço. Aiolia irá desafiar até mesmo os Deuses para salvar Shaka!_

_Boa Leitura!

* * *

_

**__****CONSTELAÇÕES**

******- Capítulo 3 -**

******

* * *

**

O beijo foi interrompido. Aiolia chegou a sentir um calafrio de frustração. Teve que usar mão de todo seu autocontrole para manter a mesma de serenidade de Shaka. Mas por dentro, suas emoções ferviam.

Era Milo que chegava correndo para quebrar aquele momento único de felicidade... Mas Shaka o queria! Não havia deuses ou mortais que fossem, naquele instante, criador ou criatura mais feliz do que ele, Aiolia... Mesmo com a interrupção do irreverente cavaleiro de Escorpião!

Shaka corou, sem jeito, se perguntando se Milo havia presenciado o beijo deles, e, recatadamente, fechou os olhos, como sempre fazia... Milo sorria, um ar maroto e condescendente. Via-se nos olhos dele, Escorpião, um brilho de alegre cumplicidade:

- É só para avisar os pombinhos... O pé no saco do Shura está procurando por Shaka... Por ordens de Ares. O grão mestre quer que o cavaleiro de Virgem se apresente no templo.

Aiolia ficou tenso. Mestre Ares não chamaria um cavaleiro para ir até a grande sala cerimonial do templo de Atena, a menos que fosse uma missão de grande importância...

- Shaka...

O hindu sorriu, um sorriso que, em vão, tentava confortar o cavaleiro de Leão. Ah, sentia o cosmo de Aiolia vibrar de amor e preocupação...

- Não se preocupe... Seja o que for, eu estarei preparado...

Agoniado, Leão assentiu com a cabeça... Ficou ali, vendo Shaka se afastar com Milo... Seus sentimentos iam do mais puro êxtase ao pior anticlímax, pois nenhum tempo do mundo seria o suficiente para Shaka estar em seus braços... E ele havia estado por apenas poucos segundos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As horas se arrastavam, intermináveis... A casa segundo, Aiolia olhava para o grande relógio de sol que havia no centro da entrada do atrium que se elevava próximo a grande estátua da deusa...

A sua frente, sob seu comando, quatro "eirenes", instrutores de treinamento, faziam o ritual de açoitamento nos jovens aprendizes de cavaleiros. Os jovens que passavam pela provação seguravam nas mãos uma barra de ferro, presa entre duas colunas do atrium.Eram três meninos que levavam a violenta surra: um discípulo dele, Leão, outro de Shura e um terceiro, discípulo de Shaka. Estavam sendo violentamente açoitados com varas de vidoeiro, da largura de polegar. Quando os eirenes, cavaleiros de prata fortes e vigorosos, finalmente se exauriam, eram substituídos por outros, descansados, com braços prontos para desferir com presteza as violentas chibatadas.

A violência embrulhava o estômago de Aiolia, mas ele sabia bem como aquele ritual era considerado essencial no Santuário. Ele mesmo já havia passado por aquilo. Apenas após aquela cerimônia de iniciação era que um garoto seria considerado um verdadeiro aprendiz. À frente de Aiolia, perto dos meninos, uma amazona segurava em suas mãos uma pequena estatueta de Artemis, deusa caçadora, irmã de Atena. Segundo a tradição, a estatueta deveria receber os respingos de sangue humano durante o açoitamento.

Na verdade, a aparente exibição de crueldade poderia ser cessada no exato instante em que qualquer um dos garotos largasse as mãos da barra de ferro que segurava. Se assim o fizesse, imediatamente seria socorrido pelos mestres. Teoricamente, deveriam os aprendizes fazer esse gesto de rendição quando atingissem a inconsciência, mas muitos, a grande maioria, soltavam a barra quando simplesmente não agüentavam mais a dor. Aiolia sentiu a presença de Shura ao seu lado, no exato instante que o terceiro menino desmaiava...

- Sinto a revolta em seu coração, Leão. Por você, esse ritual jamais existiria... Nós mesmos não passamos por ele? Lembro-me de que você foi o último a largar a barra... Suas costas estavam em carne viva... Seu irmão gritava para que você se entregasse, mas você persistiu... A carne de suas costas estava tão dilacerada, quando finalmente você se entregou, que se podia ver a fáscia e os músculos mergulhados num mar de sangue...

Aiolia respondeu, sem olhar para Shura, num tom evidente de desprezo pelo colega:

- Minha resistência ao ritual não quer dizer que eu concorde com ele...

Shura cruzou os braços...

- Acha que os "eirenes" têm prazer em infligir essa agonia aos nossos jovens?

- Não.

- Não querem dobrar a vontade dos meninos, nem tão pouco romper a determinação deles... A idéia e a de insensibilizar a mente deles contra a dor. Contra Fóbos. A idéia e treiná-los para o momento em que precisarem superar todo o medo, todo o sentimento pessoal e toda a dor...- Havia lágrimas nos olhos rasgados de Shura naquele instante - Como foi o momento em que levantei meu braço contra seu irmão Aiolos...

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, Aiolia virou-se e lançou para Shura um olhar de puro ódio...

- Diga o que quiser, Capricórnio, invente as desculpas que for, mas o traidor verdadeiro foi você, o melhor amigo dele, por acreditar que ele foi capaz de trair Atena... Eu JAMAIS vou perdoar você por isso.

Shura deu um sorriso triste... Entendia o inconformismo do jovem Aiolia. Via nos olhos dele a mesma dor que havia no próprio coração dele, Shura. Uma dor que o corroia dia a após dia, mês após mês. A certeza de ter cumprido com o seu dever perante a deusa não trazia consolo ao vazio que agora havia em sua alma...

- Um dia, Leão, você vai entender que o destino nos faz marionetes para a diversão dos deuses...

Sem esperar pela resposta de Leão, Shura se afastou para socorrer os meninos que haviam sido açoitados... Leão, nesse instante, viu, ao longe, Shaka saindo do grande tempo... correu para perto dele...

- O que foi, porque você perdeu o ritual de iniciação do seu pupilo?

- Ele resistiu bem?

- Sim. Foi o último a largar a barra de ferro...

Shaka suspirou...

- Devo levá-lo para a Índia... Para que os monges comecem a ensiná-lo como fizeram comigo. Foi uma ordem pessoal de Ares.

O coração de Aiolia quase parou...

- Você está partindo? Por quanto tempo ficará fora?

Shaka sentia na alma de Aiolia a mesma agonia que sentia na própria. Céus, agora entendia porque Eros era dominador, um deus que exigia total atenção e que fazia os mortais se esquecerem de tudo que não fosse o culto à paixão fomentada por ele, o deus do amor... Seus lábios ainda queimavam por causa do beijo fugaz que trocara com Leão horas atrás... Todo seu corpo parecia estranhamente enfermo, clamando por aquela energia sexual e cósmica. Mas...

- Não sei, Aiolia... Cronos não nos pertence, pertence aos deuses!

- Você não se importa, não é, Shaka, para você tudo é uma questão de autocontrole, e subserviência aos caprichos dos imortais!

- Não, Aiolia, tudo é uma questão de me manter integro diante dos compromissos que assumi...

- Acho que entendia o recado! Talvez eu não seja integro o suficiente, não é? Sou "o irmão do traidor...".

Querendo desforrar em Shaka toda sua frustração, Aiolia virou-se para sair dali. Agoniado, Shaka o segurou...

- Espera! Não é nada disso! O que eu sinto... ah, céus, entenda, Leão, o que eu sinto não é menos intenso só porque eu mantenho meus sentimentos sob o manto de uma determinação férrea!

- Com todo o respeito, Cavaleiro de Virgem, enfie a sua determinação férrea no rabo!

Sem esperar pela resposta do outro, Aiolia se afastou com um ar altivo, pleno de orgulho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estocolmo. Suécia... Fazia um frio terrível lá, algo que nada tinha a ver com o sol vigoroso da Grécia. Porém, mesmo assim, as rosas cresciam exuberantes, soberanas, no suntuoso jardim de inverno da imponente mansão que ocupava todo um quarteirão da área mais nobre da cidade.

Tulipas, que eram as flores tradicionais dos "países baixos" não tinham vez ali, mas sim aquelas rosas, numa profusão de cores, notadamente, as negras! Rosas negríssimas como o ébano reverberavam no jardim de Afrodite.

Ele, mesmo com o rosto ainda inchado por causa da intervenção cirúrgica que lhe salvara o nariz, tinha uma beleza estonteante e, naquele instante, paradoxalmente melancólica.

Fitava com amor as rosas negras e as tocava devagar, como se acariciasse gentilmente um amante...

Tudo ali era exageradamente bonito e imponente. Quando, seu tutor adentrou o frondoso jardim, não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de agonia por ter aquele menino, tão lindo, de novo perto de si... Desabafou com Afrodite, mas era como se falasse considerações para si mesmo...

- Eu jamais deveria ter consentido em deixar você, quase um bebê ainda, ter ido para o Santuário...

Afrodite, sem desviar o olhar das suas amadas rosas, retrucou:

- Era à vontade de meu pai. Estava no testamento dele, como condição para que as empresas permanecessem no seio da família... Acha que minha tia ou meus primos teriam movido um único dedo para me conservar com eles?

Graco suspirou. Era um homem atraente nos seus quase quarenta anos.Não era uma beleza andrógena como a de Afrodite, mas seus olhos, de um cinza profundo, e seus cabelos levemente grisalhos davam a quem visse Graco pela primeira vez a estranha sensação de estar admirando um lobo prateado...

- Fique, Afrodite. Sua tia Anne faleceu. Agora, mais uma vez, este lugar voltou a ser seu lar.

- Meu lar é o Santuário, Graco. O dinheiro, as empresas, tudo isso, não faz mais sentido para mim agora... Acho que nunca fez.

- Seu pai, com aquele testamento, foi de uma crueldade extrema... Eu era muito apegado a você, mas, mesmo tendo sido nomeado seu tutor legal , com o consentimento de sua tia, não pude lutar contra os abutres da sua família... Havia o pedido expresso da sua partida para o Santuário no maldito testamento...

- Não fale mal dos mortos, Graco. Você ganhou muito com a minha partida: as atenções de minha tia, a gestão das empresas, o poder...

- Mas ainda assim, me revolto vendo seus primos gastando o que é seu por direito... Você é benevolente demais com aqueles perdulários.

Afrodite riu...

- Ah, sei que você os mantém com rédea curta. Afinal, você foi também um mestre um dia. Um mestre de Asgard... Por isso, parcimônia e disciplina aqui são algo tão austero quanto no templo de Atena...

Graco empalideceu. Não imaginara que Afrodite, no Santuário, pudesse ter descoberto o seu passado como cavaleiro de Asgard... Peixes, vendo a surpresa do olhar prateado, explicou...

Eu estava vendo os nomes dos antigos mestres de Asgard nas aulas de história do Santuário quando me deparei com o seu...

Graco suspirou. Não gostava de se lembrar que um dia tivera a posse da armadura Delta dos cavaleiros de Odin... Havia deixado tudo para trás quando era só um garoto... Um desertor, como dizia o pai de Afrodite...

Ah, jamais imaginou que a beleza do filho, um dia, superaria a beleza do pai...

- Não estamos falando do meu passado, mas do seu futuro, Dite...

- Meu futuro já foi selado, Graco... Pertence a Atena.Ou a mim mesmo... Não me importo, na verdade... Sei que os deuses têm grandes planos para mim...

Estavam muito próximos agora. Graco controlava sua vontade de segurar aquele rosto pálido em suas mãos para roubar um beijo dos lábios macios. Afrodite era capaz de mexer com a libido até dos homens radicalmente heterossexuais, tamanha seu poder de sedução!

Graco sussurrou nos ouvidos de Afrodite, lhe causando um delicioso calafrio na espinha...

- Faça o seu futuro comigo...

Afrodite, mesmo perturbado pela pele eriçada de prazer, riu...

Vira, desde sempre, Graco apenas como um tutor, um substituto ocasional do pai que não tivera, nos meses em que vinha com seu mestre treinar ali, na Suécia, sua terra natal. Jamais levaria a sério uma conversa naquele sentido... Deliciosamente sórdido!

- Você está brincando!

Antes que Graco pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, o mordomo adentrou o jardim...

- Sinto interromper, senhor, mas um jovem insistiu em vê-lo... Não quis dizer o nome, disse que o senhor o conhece por... Máscara.

Afrodite chegou a empalidecer de raiva. Aquele cretino tinha tido a ousadia de ter ido até a Suécia atrás dele! Graco também não gostou nada daquela interrupção...

- Mande esse carcamano dar meia volta e nadar até o Santuário!

Mas Máscara da Morte já havia adentrado o lugar, com aquele seu sorriso irritantemente irônico... e lindo.

- Ora, titio, se quer me dizer algo, diga você mesmo... Só que lhe aviso que vim por ordem do grão mestre...

Diante dessas palavras, Afrodite engoliu os desaforos que queria dizer ao cavaleiro de Câncer e segurou o braço de Graco, que evidentemente desejava socar o outro...

- Tudo bem, Graco, pode deixar que eu converso com ele...

Graco saiu, engolindo sua fúria e frustração...

Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, foi se colocando a vontade, sentando-se na cadeira de ferro, pintada de branco, que ficava diante de uma profusão maravilhosa de flores. Arrancou uma delas do roseiral e começou a brincar com ela, estraçalhando pétala por pétala...

Afrodite, na defensiva, se colocou diante dele, sem ter a menor idéia de como seu ar raivoso o deixava sedutor, os cabelos azuis lhe caindo graciosamente sobre os ombros largos...

- Diga o que você quer de uma vez! O grão mestre não o mandaria para me dar recados!

- Você sabe, alguns dos aprendizes de Shaka, Shura e Aioria já foram selecionados... Shaka foi para Índia... Camus na Sibéria... Aldebaran foi para o Brasil... Aioria e Milo ficaram de vigília nas casas zodiacais...

-...

- O mestre mandou que eu fosse até a Sicília, escolher no centro de treinamento de lá alguém da minha constelação como aprendiz, mas disse que, antes disso, eu deveria parar aqui e me certificar de que você já pode voltar ao Santuário... Deve haver mais alguém de vigília nas casas zodiacais, já que Mu ainda está em Jamiel.

- Você sempre foi terrível nos estudos, carcamano, mas até você sabe que a Sicília fica muito longe da Suécia. O mestre não o mandaria gastar passagem aérea à toa... Somente para falar comigo...

Máscara riu...

- É verdade, mas como eu estava dois dias adiantados do prazo marcado para a minha chegada lá, achei que você, rico como Midas, não ligaria em repor o dinheiro que gastei com a passagem, desde que fosse para nós dois termos algumas horas juntos...

Afrodite chegou a dar um gritinho de fúria.

- Ora, seu... Se pensa que eu vou pagar para...

Antes que ele completasse o pensamento, Câncer voou da cadeira e o tomou nos braços num beijo furioso e punitivo.

Segurava os cabelos azuis com força, paixão, e tomava a boca bonita com uma fúria de quem não admitia recusas.

Afrodite acabou se deixando largar nos braços do outro, o prazer agora suplantando à ira. Os modos truculentos e fogosos do cavaleiro de Câncer despertavam nele uma libido visceral e premente que o fazia esquecer-se das desavenças habituais deles dois. Agora, Afrodite somente conseguia perceber o atrito dos corpos e as mordidas deliciosas do outro cavaleiro, marcando a sua pele alva.

Peixes notou que suas roupas e as do cavaleiro de Câncer eram arrancadas, enquanto ele, Peixes, era colocado de quatro ali mesmo, no chão do jardim, para ser cavalgado como se fosse um potranco indômito! Tentou protestar, mas a verdade é que queria aquilo! Máscara da Morte sempre despertava nele o que havia de mais instintivo e passional...

Logo, os dois estavam numa cópula frenética. Peixes era cavalgado com fúria, os cabelos azuis sendo segurados com força como se fossem rédeas, enquanto Câncer, ainda furioso por imaginar que Aiolia havia "conhecido" o outro cavaleiro, extravasava toda sua raiva e prazer através daquelas violentas estocadas . Peixes gritava: dor e prazer se misturavam, enquanto seu corpo transpirava pelo esforço de suportar aquele sexo enorme sendo arremessado dentro de suas nádegas como um aríete romano!

- Você vai me rasgar!

Ouviu a risada máscula e cruel do outro...

- A idéia é essa... Desse modo, você vai pensar antes de agir como o puto que é!

Afrodite estremeceu. Mordia os lábios com dor, e as gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sabia que não tinha como escapar daquilo, a não ser que elevasse o cosmo e provocasse uma explosão ali dentro do seu adorável jardim e, bem, a verdade, é que não queria escapar!

Arrebitou as nádegas para ter um pouco mais de conforto na penetração e começou a friccionar seu próprio sexo, para que o prazer o distraísse da dor punitiva das estocadas. Gemia alto, sofridamente, mas aquentava firme, colocando seu corpo totalmente a mercê do outro, que ficou ainda mais alucinado de prazer... Ficaram ali, copulado e copulador, num crescente frenesi, até que explodiram quase ao mesmo tempo um gozo irrefreável. Peixes exultou quando Máscara finalmente tombou, vencido pela força da libido saciada... Riu...

- Só assim para você se render, Máscara...

Máscara olhou mal humorado para Peixes...

- Eu nunca me rendo. Para ninguém...

Contrariado, Câncer sabia que estava mentindo... Sempre se sentia vulnerável quando Afrodite o olhava, daquele jeito, logo depois do sexo que faziam... Suas pernas amoleciam, seu coração disparava... Era algo... terrível... ainda mais com aquele sorriso lindo que o outro lhe dava agora...

- Você se rendeu agora. Tombou nos meus braços...

- Como eu faria com qualquer piranha!

Afrodite suspirou... Ergueu-se. A visão do seu corpo nu diante das rosas era algo de para o coração de qualquer mortal...

- Você sabe como ser insuportável, Câncer!

- Ora, o que você queria que eu dissesse?

Afrodite olhou para Câncer como se houvesse caído numa armadilha... Mas era assim que Câncer se sentia também... caindo numa armadilha, pois,cada vez mais, era difícil fazer aquele ar de superior diante daquele rapaz lindo como os próprios deuses! Ficaram os dois em silêncio, procurando as peças de roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e se vestindo com elas... Finalmente, Afrodite disse...

- Você tem razão... Não há o que ser dito... Apenas... bem, você... Não gostaria de tomar um banho comigo e depois dar uma saída pela cidade? As baladas por aqui são super legais...

Câncer fez uma cara de garotinho perdido... Não esperava um convite espontâneo de Afrodite, que, subitamente, acenava uma bandeira de trégua entre eles...

- Está me dizendo que é para eu sair com você como se fossemos um casal de gays? Dois cavaleiros de ouro dançando num bar!

- Não iríamos fazer nada demais!

- É a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi...

- Estúpido é você, seu grosseiro, e quer saber de uma coisa? SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE...

- Olha, eu só...

- Cale a boca! Tome o dinheiro da passagem e suma para Itália de uma vez. Já que fodeu como o cachorro que é, agora saia! Tome a paga pelo seu "trabalho"!

Peixes apanhou a carteira que estava na sua calça e jogou as cédulas que estavam dentro dela no rosto de Câncer, com força... Os olhos dos dois trocaram chispas de ódio e também de uma estranha energia que parecia impregnar o ar...

Os dois percebiam aquela estranha sensação que parecia ter a força de mil cosmos juntos! Por um instante, Peixes achou que Câncer iria atacá-lo de novo, mas este se controlou... Abaixou para apanhar o dinheiro, enfiou-o no bolso da sua jaqueta de couro e disse, novamente com aquele sorriso odioso nos lábios...

- Muito bem, meu lindo, eu vou aceitar a grana porque acho que quebrar o nariz seu por duas vezes seguidas no mesmo mês seria de mau tom... Até uma outra hora...

- Saia!

- Até depois, meu putinho...

Câncer passou pela porta de vidro. Ainda furioso, num súbito acesso de raiva, Afrodite fez suas rosas voarem em direção à porta de vidro por onde o cavaleiro havia passado. Como ali as paredes da estufas eram também de vidro, todas elas explodiram num estrondoso ruído, enquanto rosas e estilhaços voavam por toda o espaço...

Graco apareceu correndo...

- Ficou louco?

- Eu odeio aquele cretino!

O olhar de Graco era de mágoa e reprovação...

- Se o odeia, deveria saber se dar o devido respeito...

Sem jeito, Afrodite se deu conta que qualquer perceberia, pelas manchas arroxeadas em seu pescoço e sinais de mordida em seus ombros, que ele agira como uma cadela sem dono... Ainda mais alguém observador como seu tutor...

Envergonhado, escondeu esse sentimento atrás de uma revolta quase infantil...

- Ora, cale a boca, eu não pedi os seus conselhos!

Correu para seu quarto e bateu a porta com a fúria de uma criança quando faz birra.

Graco ficou ali, observando o que sobrar do belo jardim, estilhaços e rosas destruídas por todo o chão. Uma imagem bem parecida com o desalento que sentia no próprio coração... Como podia querer um menino que sempre lhe fora como um filho e que tinha, para piorar tudo, metade da idade que ele próprio tinha! Era mesmo estranho os desígnios do destino...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Santuário. Seis horas da manhã... Aiolia estava já se exercitando na sala de musculação, quando foi chamado com urgência para se apresentar na sala do grão mestre... Estava suado por causa do esforço físico. Enxugou-se numa toalha e adentrou a sala cerimonial, colocando se de joelhos conforme mandava o protocolo...

- Desculpe-me pela aparência imprópria, senhor...

A voz de Ares soou estranhamente tensa...

- Cavaleiro de Leão... Noticias nada agradáveis chegaram da Índia... Um grande massacre aconteceu ao norte de Nova Delhi. Todo um vilarejo foi chacinado. Mandei ordens para o centro de treinamento de lá investigar a causa do massacre entre os nativos e, estranhamente, o cavaleiro de Virgem não respondeu o meu chamado... Ele está desaparecido a quase três dias... Alguns sensitivos disseram que sentiram uma grande explosão cósmica ali, na hora do massacre... Investigue, quero saber se Shaka está envolvido nisso. Se assim for, quero que o mate.

Aiolia empalideceu como se houvesse perdido todo o sangue do seu corpo...

**********_Continua...

* * *

_**

**********_Dúvidas, sugestões e contato: _**_jadetoreador arroba uol .com_****_.br_

**_Aguardo seu comentário _************_  
_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: CONSTELAÇÕES  
Autora:** JADE TOREADOR**  
Gênero: **YAOI**  
Casal: **AIOLIA X SHAKA**  
E-mail: **_jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br_

**Sumário**: _O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruí-lo? Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um homem marcado pela desonra de carregar o sangue de um "traidor" em suas veias, ama esse Deus, esse menino, e jurou protegê-lo a qualquer preço. Aiolia irá desafiar até mesmo os Deuses para salvar Shaka!

* * *

_

_**CONSTELAÇÕES**_

**- Capítulo 4 -**

**

* * *

**

Aiolia havia acabado de chegar à Índia. Ainda não acreditava na crueldade que os Deuses tramavam em seu destino. As palavras do grão mestre ecoavam em sua mente, elevando para o infinito a agonia da sua alma...

"Investigue, quero saber se Shaka está envolvido nisso. Se assim for, quero que o mate".

Matar Shaka? Impossível. Mas contrariar a ordem do grão mestre era contrariar Athena...

Deprimido, Aiolia andou um pouco pelo mercado das ruas centrais de Nova Dheli. Sabia que o tempo estava contra ele. Logo um cavaleiro de prata estaria ali para conduzi-lo ao núcleo de treinamento mantido pelo Santuário na Índia e, depois de feita as apresentações de praxes aos mestres que ali treinavam os aspirantes a cavaleiros, ele, Aiolia, partiria para sua difícil missão... A primeira missão que recebia como cavaleiro graduado e, com certeza, a mais difícil de sua vida... Como enfrentar Shaka com toda sua força? Como matá-lo, se o amava tanto? Aquilo só poderia ser um grande pesadelo...

Recebera ordens diretas do grão mestre para adentrar pelo interior da Índia até as florestas, a procura de pistas do que acontecera na vila de nativos... Mas, em seu coração, tinha uma convicção genuína de que não fora Shaka quem causara a morte de tantos aldeões, mas... Se não fora ele, quem fora? Por que ele estava desaparecido? Quem, além dele, tinha tamanho poder cósmico?

Aiolia, sem o menor apetite, parou diante de uma barraquinha de um mercador ambulante.

Sabia que teria que comer algo antes de partir, porque fazia vários dias que não tinha a menor disposição para comer nada. Anêmico e enfraquecido, sustentado apenas pela angústia do amor reprimido, não iria conseguia enfrentar o inimigo, fosse ele quem fosse.

Olhou os bolinhos e verduras condimentadas com curry, indiferente. Por fim, preferiu pedir um prato adocicado.Pagou alguns "cents" por ele e apanhou a folha onde a comida era aparada.Levou-a à boca. A princípio estranhou a mistura: Havia ali, na exótica comida: mangas, maças, uvas e também vinagre, gengibre picado... Até alho e limão! Era aquele sabor como o Amor... Doce, ardente, desesperadamente incongruente...

Disse, divagando seus pensamentos em voz alta:

- Como pode ser tão gostoso com coisas tão diferentes? A manga é tão doce, mas fica bem com os condimentos!

A velha que o servira riu e disse, num inglês arrastado que usava com os turistas:

- Esse prato chama-se Chutney de manga... É um dos principais pratos da nossa culinária, menino.E a manga, é o símbolo do amor...

Aiolia olhou para a mulher aturdido. Ela lera seus pensamentos?

- Por quê? Conte-me!

- Uma lenda antiga nossa diz que a primeira mangueira nasceu das cinzas de uma princesa, que foi queimada por uma feiticeira. O imperador se apaixonou pelas flores dessa mangueira e por seus frutos. Quando, um dia, a manga amadureceu e caiu no chão, a linda princesa emergiu de dentro da fruta, por isso, essa fruta é o símbolo do amor para o nosso povo...

Aiolia lembrou-se do beijo que havia trocado com Shaka, tão doce quanto aquela fruta!

Ah, céus, como podia agora estar ali para matá-lo? NÃO! Ele, Shaka, deveria estar precisando de sua ajuda. Tinha certeza de que o cavaleiro de Virgem não era o responsável pelo massacre que acontecera na aldeia...

Aiolia jogou fora o resto da comida, tomou um pouco de água e partiu para a floresta que ficava ao norte de Nova Dheli. Sabia que seriam vários dias de árdua caminhada com a caixa de sua armadura nas costas, mas não ligava. Só queria encontrar logo Shaka são e salvo!

De repente, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Era um hindu magro, de meia idade. Não tinha a majestade de um cavaleiro... Mas seu olhar impunha respeito.

- Depressa, Aiolia, um cavaleiro do núcleo indiano de treinamento vem buscá-lo logo. Não deixe que ele o encontre. Não ainda, venha, venha comigo! Precisamos lhe falar em segredo!

Curioso, Aiolia o seguiu. O homem não tinha forças para enfrentar sequer uma mosca... Mas, e se fosse uma armadilha?

- O que quer comigo...?

- Falar sobre Shaka...

Aiolia ouviu aquele nome como um feitiço poderoso que o convenceu a se arriscar a cair numa armadilha. Seguiu o hindu. Os dois caminharam até que começaram a se afastar da cidade...

- Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você?

- Sou amigo de um dos sobreviventes ao massacre. Ele se negou a falar com os cavaleiros que estão treinando aqui na Índia, mas o velho Hameshi o convenceu a falar com você...Apenas com você...

Aiolia estremeceu. Hameshi. Já ouvia escutado esse nome. Era um antigo asteca hindu, um eremita, que vivia segundo os preceitos de Buddha...Um homem santo! Shaka falava dele com veneração...

De certo ele, Aiolia, não deveria quebrar as regras do Santuário, mas... Se o homem santo e o sobrevivente queriam vê-lo, sem que os outros cavaleiros soubessem, era porque Shaka corria perigo... Poderia jogar fora sua chance de continuar como cavaleiro da armadura de Leão seguindo aquele homem e escapando do cavaleiro de prata que iria se encontrar com ele ali ,no mercado, mas... Não podia negar a chance de provar a inocência de Shaka naquilo tudo. Tinha que encontrá-lo. E salvá-lo.

- Então houve sobreviventes?

- De centenas de aldeões, apenas um menino sobreviveu... O único que está em condições de contar algo é o pequeno Ágora. Toda a família dele morreu durante o massacre, e ele viveu, acredito que apenas por um milagre...

Aiolia estava impaciente...

- Demoraremos a chegar até o velho Hameshi e o menino?

- Até o anoitecer estaremos na gruta do homem santo. Só espero que os Deuses mantenham Ágora vivo até chegarmos lá...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O coração de Aiolia se apertava em agonia. Torcia para que nenhum cavaleiro de prata os seguisse, pelo menos, torcia para que eles dois não fossem alcançados antes que conseguisse falar com a testemunha do massacre, sozinho... Caminhava atrás do homem que lhe servia de guia pela floresta...

Era já noite alta quando, finalmente, o cavaleiro de Leão e o hindu alcançaram a gruta onde o velho eremita habitava. Aiolia baixou-se para poder caber na pequena gruta que o oprimia tanto quanto aquela situação. Sentiu no ar um cheiro de ervas e mato. Ouviu ao longe um leve gemido.Depois outro... Eram os sons do sofrimento na garganta de uma criança, provavelmente a que lutava contra o senhor da Morte...

Uma luz tênue vinda de um velho lampião era a única coisa que não deixava a pequena caverna mergulhar num breu absoluto, mas, logo depois de andar de costas curvadas alguns passos atrás do hindu que o conduzia, Aiolia notou que a gruta aumentava de proporções, como se fosse um quarto natural e que havia agora ali no ambiente soturno mais uma luz, porém uma luz cósmica.

Surgiu diante do cavaleiro de Leão a cena de um velho ao lado de um menino enfermo. Corretamente, Aiolia deduziu ser ele, o velho, Hameshi, o homem santo, pois era dele que vinha a luz suave, mas firme, que mantinha aquela sala de pedras clara e aquecida! O menino parecia mesmo muito mal...

Respeitosamente, Leão se colocou ao lado do homem e esperou que ele falasse. O hindu que lhe servira de guia saiu da gruta, deixando-os sozinhos.

Agoniado, Aiolia implorava a Atena que o garoto que gemia ali, cheio de graves queimaduras, não morresse. Era a única testemunha que poderia lhe contar o que havia acontecido durante o massacre...

Como se lesse o pensamento, o velho eremita disse ao menino moribundo...

- O garoto me contou o que aconteceu antes de entrar em coma. Disse que o pai dele havia recebido um grupo de pessoas que vinha pegar vasos e ervas para vender na cidade... Sempre vinham como amigos, uma vez por mês... Dormiam nas cabanas como hóspedes, mas, de repente, eles atacaram a aldeia...

- Com facas?

- Não... Com lenços... Lenços e cordas negras... Sufocavam as pessoas com as cordas e depois cortavam os corpos... Punham fogo em tudo... E empilhavam as cabeças de um lado, e os corpos de outro... Construíram uma montanha feita de cabeças...

Aiolia não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Era a descrição da antiga seita Tugues!

Alarmado, quase em choque, lembrou-se da antiga conversa que um dia tivera com Shaka sobre a infância deste... Eram mesmo Tugues, adoradores de... Kali! Intrometeu-se no interrogatório. Shaka... Havia sido resgatado pelos monges do meio dessa seita quando ainda um menininho...

- O que mais aconteceu? Ele disse?

- Disse que um anjo com cabelos de ouro apareceu e dançou sobre as cabeças dos mortos que estavam no chão... Depois da dança, destruiu todo o lugar com uma grande bola de luz... Um anjo... Muito bonito... Matou tudo o que vivia...

Aiolia respirou fundo... Shaka! Não era possível... Dançar sobre cabeças? Não, não... Jamais...

O eremita emanava seu cosmo sobre o garoto continuamente, como se fosse um alo sobre ele, mesmo quando falava, ou se afastava, o velho Hameshi mantinha o menino preso naquela aura de luz... Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, até que Hameshi, o homem santo, falou para o cavaleiro de Leão:

- Venha, quero lhe mostrar algo...

- Se você se afastar...

- O menino, enquanto ficar sob a minha energia, ficará bem e vivo. Não se preocupe. Mesmo afastado, minha aura caí sobre ele...

Ainda sob o impacto da revelação, Aiolia acompanhou o eremita até o fundo da caverna. A luz que o homem emanava ainda mantinha o lugar sob uma luz tênue e agradável que permitiu a Aiolia vislumbrar os desenhos que havia na parede.

O velho apontou para três divindades desenhadas em um círculo dourado... O homem santo anunciou-os:

- Brahma, Vishinu e Sheeva... A trindade sagrada do meu povo...

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, não tenho tempo para ouvir a crença hindu sobre seus Deuses...

- Se não ouvir, orgulhoso garoto, não conseguirá ajudar seu amado, e terá que mata-lo, exatamente como deseja o grão mestre do Santuário.

Aiolia olhou aturdido para o velho. Como ele sabia?

O velho, sorrindo, respondeu a pergunta como se pudesse mesmo entrar na mente do cavaleiro:

- A aura do amor é visível até para um cego, menino... Agora, escute com atenção, pois o panteão de Deuses ultrapassa o limitado Olimpo de sua adorada Atena...

Chocado, Leão assentiu com a cabeça, como se lhe pedisse desculpas... O velho continuou:

- O Senhor Brahma é o criador, Vishinu é o Preservador e Sheeva o destruidor... Juntos, ele mantêm o equilíbrio perfeito de tudo o que existe... Uma das esposas de Sheeva é a Deusa Kali, a divina mãe. A palavra esposa e para os leigos compreenderem as facetas do Deus Sheeva... Kali é a Deusa do tempo e da transformação, que é a morte. O portal primeiro que aterroriza os mortais... Ela deseja sempre trazer para terra Maya, sua irmã, a ilusão que destrói a totalidade cósmica. Kali quer que Maya governe a terra no lugar de Athena.

-!

- Isso mesmo. A cada vez que Atena encarna, Kali tenta fazer com que sua irmã Maya, a ilusão, domine a terra no lugar dela... As forças harmônicas, tanto no Olimpo, quanto fora dele, ameaçam se desestruturar, cavaleiro... Isso acontece sempre que Atena retorna à Terra a cada encarnação...

- O que Shaka tem a ver com tudo isso?

O velho sorriu...

- Qual é o boato mais falado sobre seu amigo?

- Que ele... Que ele é reencarnação de Buddha...

- Veja estes desenhos ao lado dos Deuses...

Impressionado pela perfeição das formas, Aiolia vislumbrou, em uma grande parte da gruta, desenhos. Eram vários desenhos de diferentes personagens, na verdade, dez ao todo. Figuras pintadas em cores primárias com extrema perfeição, o que causava a quem as visse, um forte impacto emocional. O eremita disse, enquanto Aiolia observava as imagens:

- Aqui estão representadas as dez encarnações do Senhor Vishnu... Como Athena é a protetora da Terra, quando ela encarna, o senhor Vishnu também assim o faz, para tentar ajudá-la a combater as forças do mal que tentam derrotá-la... Ele o faz com vários avatares, várias vidas, que são terrestres, mortais, mas sagradas diante do destino dos Deuses...

Aiolia olhava tudo impressionado, enquanto o velho continuava sua explanação...

- Veja, olhe bem: Matsua, a primeira encarnação... Kurma, um apoio imortal, o monte Mandara, usado por Deuses e demônios, é a segunda encarnação do Deus Vishnu... Varaha, a terceira encarnação do Senhor Vishnu, matou o demônio Hiranyaksha, que havia roubado os Veda, e trouxe a Terra dos confins do Oceano...

Aiolia murmurou, sem perceber... - O domínio de Poseidon...

- Veja: sucessivamente, o Grande Senhor da Preservação vem reencarnando em suas formas terrestres para ajudar Athena, e impedir que Kali desequilibre as forças do Universo com sua irmã Maya... Olhe, aqui, mais adiante, veja bem a nona encarnação do Senhor Vishnu... Observe bem o desenho...

Aiolia se aproximou de um belíssimo desenho, feito em tons pásteis de azul, verde e dourado...

- Buddha!

- Isso mesmo. O jovem Siddhartha Gautama.

Mas, se ele, Buddha, é encarnação de Vishnu e, se dizem que Shaka é a encarnação dele, Buddha, então...

- Exato, cavaleiro. Sua dedução é correta. Tudo indica que Shaka é a encarnação atual do Deus Vishinu. Veio diretamente a Terra para proteger Athena e os sagrados cavaleiros dela. Sua existência como cavaleiro tem uma propositura nas águas do destino...

- Mas isso só prova o que eu digo, Shaka jamais faria mal aqueles pobres aldeões!

- Ele não tem consciência de sua natureza divina, e nem deve ter. Ele veio com o manto do esquecimento sobre ele, e tornou se homem... Tornou-se carne, humano, e, por isso, teve descobrir sua potencialidade sozinho, formar o seu próprio destino...

Aquela revelação causava um forte impacto sobre o jovem cavaleiro...

- Mas Kali...

- Ah, a mãe negra... Com a ajuda de Maya, ela pode Sim dominar o jovem Shaka e o manter sob o seu domínio...

- Então ele fez esse massacre?

- Duvido. Maya, a ilusão, adora tomar forma de outros seres para confundir e semear discórdia. Mas tenho certeza de que Shaka não vai conseguir escapar das garras da Deusa, que deseja tirá-lo do caminho de Atena...

- Ela vai...

- Matá-lo? Não, ela não ousaria. Seria quebrar um ciclo terrestre do próprio senhor Vishnu. Mas ela o quer para si, vai mantê-lo cativo, sugando toda sua energia, para que ele não possa mais servir a Deusa Atena...

Aiolia sentia seu coração descompassado, as pernas bambas pelo impacto da revelação! O cavaleiro de Virgem... Era Vishnu, o Deus... Era Buddha, o sagrado... Era Shaka, o homem que ele amava... Céus, como podia o destino fazer ele, Aiolia, se apaixonar por alguém inatingível como as próprias constelações do céu?

- Não me interessa o que ele foi nas vidas passadas, ou o lugar que ele ocupará no Olimpo ou no Nirvana ! O que me interessa é que ele... É um homem, como eu, e que precisa de mim. E eu não vou virar as costas para ele.

O velho deu um sorriso enigmático.

- Ótimo. Eu não esperava que você dissesse mesmo outra coisa...

- Vou enfrentar as Deusas e destruí-las.

- Não vai ser os golpes e as lutas de um cavaleiro que vai derrotar as Deusas Kali e Maya, mas sim a força do amor de um jovem...

-!

- Escute-me até o fim... O Um é a realidade. A ilusão é criada com a fragmentação do Um, do todo em pedaços separados... O que causa a perda da consciência do homem é a fragmentação feita na encarnação, que separa o homem do seu todo cósmico. Maya é a ilusão que cria ignorância, que faz a morte de transformação de Kali se tornar obsoleta e sem sentido. Faz a morte aterrorizante... O final de tudo aos olhos humanos... Para vencer Maya, e a grande mãe negra Kali, você deve evocar o todo, O UNO, o absoluto, o primeiro dos Lordes... Zeus, ou Brahma, como nós os chamamos...

- Evocar o Deus? Isso me parece uma tarefa difícil para santos, o que dirá para um garoto como eu!

- O grande Deus pode aparecer numa evocação e lhe dar forças para lutar contra o mal, mas, para tanto, Aiolia, é preciso reunir os sete mantras sagrados de evocação, que se encontram espalhados em sete locais protegidos por sete guerreiros...

- Guerreiros?

- Sim, homens santos, que, como vocês, os cavaleiros, protegem os quatro Vedas e que carregam consigo os manuscritos dos mantras sagrados... Sete, ao todo, porque são cada um deles protegidos por um dos sete chacras que formam o kundalini.

- Kundalini?

- Não há tempo para eu explicar tudo a você! Entenda os chácras como fontes de energias, exatamente como são os cavaleiros de Atenas protegidos pelas constelações... Tome desses guerreiros os mantras sagrados e conseguirá derrotar Kali e sua irmã, Maya...

Um barulho quase imperceptível fez Aiolia emitir um gesto de impaciência, pedindo silêncio...

- Quieto, tem alguém nos ouvindo... Alguém que ocultou seu cosmo até agora!

Saiu correndo da caverna em velocidade espantosa, e emitiu um raio energético em direção onde sentia um cosmo que não era nem do guia, nem do eremita e nem do menino moribundo... Droga, porque não perceber aquele cosmo antes!

- Seja quem for, apareça!

Aiolia iria mandar uma poderosa energia de ataque, o seu "Cápsula do Poder". Porém, de repente, reconheceu uma figura odiosa, mas que, de qualquer forma, não poderia ser atacada, pois era também um cavaleiro sagrado de Athena!

- Máscara!

O outro veio se aproximando com um ar cheio de desdém no olhar bonito...

- Ora, ora, bem que eu disse ao Grão mestre para não mandar um moleque fazer a missão de um homem... Você deveria ter se apresentado aos mestres da Índia em primeiro lugar...

O sangue de Leão ferveu, foi com muito custo que ele conseguiu se controlar...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Conseguir convencer Ares, e ele me deixou certificar-me de que você não sairia da linha, e faria as ordens dele à risca... Pelo jeito, começou mal...

- Você não tem o direito de duvidar de minhas qualidades como...

- Tenho todo o direito do mundo, já que faço parte da Krypteia. E já que você é o irmão de um traidor!

Aiolia olhou para Máscara, cheio de ódio. A Krypteia! A organização, tão antiga como a antiga Esparta, era formada por guerreiros especiais que controlavam a ordem e a disciplina, matando qualquer um que desafiassem as regras sagradas, e os traidores.

- Para mim, os Krypteis não passam de assassinos. Shura e você não passam disso.

- Não me interessa sua opinião. O próprio grão mestre me autorizou a vigiá-lo, Aiolia, aceite, você tem o sangue da traição nas veias...

- E você, quantos inocentes matou?

- Pouco me interessa! Por mim, eu dançaria na cabeça de mais alguns deles, como fez Shaka, ou Maya, ou sei lá quem...- Riu - Eu mesmo coleciono algumas dessas cabeças na Casa de Câncer... E gosto de colecioná-las!

- Você é indigno de ser um cavaleiro, estava oculto, ouvindo nossa conversa como um...

- Claro que estava. Sou um espião, um agente da Krypteia a serviço do grão mestre, o responsável pela ordem do Santuário! E pouco me lixo para essa estória de Deuses. Você não acreditou nessa estória da fadas, acreditou? Você tem um trabalho a fazer, é isso o que conta. E eu vou ficar de olho em você... Se meu relatório não for favorável, vai ser acusado de traição, cavaleiro...

Aiolia pensou em retrucar um desaforo, mas o velho eremita fez um sinal para que ele se acalmasse...

- Você ainda tem muito que fazer para ajudar o cavaleiro de Virgem. E se querem brigar, briguem com os inimigos... Não entre vocês... Vocês devem matar os guerreiros sagrados e tomar o manuscrito com a evocação do grande Deus!

Máscara retrucou, cheio de deboche:

- O velhote tem razão... Briguemos depois! Mas você não acreditou em toda essa baboseira, acreditou? Vai mesmo atrás desses guerreiros?

Aiolia ficou pensativo... Havia algo errado ali... Sentia o cosmo de Shaka. Quando vira a imagem do Buddha, a sensação de que Shaka estava ali, naquela caverna, ficava ainda maior... Por quê?  
Respirou fundo... Atena que mandasse inspiração para ele, pois a vida de Shaka e de muitos outros dependia da decisão que iria tomar agora...

- Não, não vou. Não porque tenho medo, ou porque você está palpitando com seu ceticismo habitual, mas simplesmente, porque o velho Hameshi, o verdadeiro, foi morto no massacre. Não é Hameshi quem está aqui na nossa frente, é Maya, a ilusão!

Dizendo isso, Aiolia fez sua esplendorosa armadura de ouro acoplar-se em seu corpo entrou novamente na gruta. Mascara, intrigado, vestiu sua armadura de Câncer e entrou atrás dele. Foi para perto onde Aiolia e o velho estavam. Surpreso, viu Aiolia mandar sobre o eremita o seu poderoso golpe "Cápsula do poder". O hindu gritou. Debateu-se como se queimasse em chamas, e, sob o efeito da energia do violento golpe cósmico, se transformou em Maya, uma belíssima Deusa, mas cujo cosmos, agora descoberto, mostrava ser de uma maleficência terrível.

Ela estava furiosa por ter sido descoberta em seu disfarce:

- Odioso! Como você descobriu quem eu era?

Aiolia gritou, já preparando outro golpe...

- Um homem santo jamais pediria a morte de um outro ser vivente, fosse qual fosse o motivo! Ainda mais dos guerreiros que protegem os vedas da verdade! Além disso, fiquei reparando no cinto que o guia que me trouxe aqui usava... Era um cordão negro com sete nós, o símbolo dos assassinos tugues! Justamente a corda que eles usam para estrangular as vítimas que são ofertadas a Kali!

A mulher riu, um riso horripilante...

- Isso mesmo, cavaleiro, você tem uma astúcia admirável, mas, mesmo assim, posso matar você como a uma mosca...

Mascara se meteu...

- Correção, "signorina", são duas moscas, não uma, e elas vão é cagar na sua cabeça divina...

- Insolente! Se aproximem e veja, ele morre!

Diante deles dois, O menino moribundo se transformou em Shaka. Um Shaka pálido e enfraquecido por um campo dimensional que o mantinha preso. Aiolia se agoniou... ah, céus, era ele quem estava ali, e a luz que o prendia, não era uma luz cósmica positiva! Na verdade era uma terrível energia, negra como a aura da Deusa que estava ali! Mesmo preso ali, naquele campo de energia poderosíssimo, Shaka o iluminara, lhe dera a visão da verdade diante das ilusões provocadas por Maya! Hameshi, o menino, tudo não passara de uma ilusão criada por Maya!

- Largue-o, bruxa, ou vai sentir a minha ira!

- Você é que vai lamentar falar assim com uma Deusa...

Máscara e Leão não se gostavam, mas o fato é que, em combate, eram perfeitos. Os dois combinaram os dois ataques, as "Ondas do Inferno" e o "Relâmpago de Plasma". Os dois poderosos golpes cósmicos, assim tão fortes, foram tão intensos que a caverna rachou como se fosse uma abóbora madura, diante da explosão de luz que se formou. A Deusa gritou e fugiu. Aquele ataque era mesmo forte até para ela! As pedras começaram a desmoronar... Máscara gritou:

- Depressa, pegue Shaka!

Aiolia correu o mais depressa que pode e tomou Shaka em seus braços, enquanto tudo desmoronava a sua volta, inclusive sua alma, que espatifava de pura aflição... Céus, tão gelado, tão frio... Parecia sem vida...

Máscara gritou novamente:

- Ande, vamos fugir ou seremos soterrados aqui dentro!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peixes havia acabado de chegar ao Santuário... Havia, após um dia de intensivo treinamento, se enfiado na cama de um aspirante à cavaleiro de Bronze... Um gladiador grosseirão que nada tinha além de força bruta, mas Afrodite não ligava. Entregava sua carne para o primeiro brutamontes que aparecesse na sua frente, desde que o satisfizesse a contento. Foi quando, no meio de um sexo cruento e sádico, ouviu ruídos do lado de fora do quarto. Percebeu quatro cosmos nada agradáveis...

- Tem alguém lá fora...

Estavam os dois numa fornicação animalesca. O homem grunhiu e não quis parar, mas Afrodite o empurrou e o tirou de cima dele.

- Já disse que tem alguém lá fora!

- Eu não senti ninguém!

- Seu cosmo é mais fraco do que o de uma barata! Ande, saia de cima de mim e vá ver o que é!

Resmungando, o brutamontes se desencaixou do corpo delicioso de Afrodite, se enfiou numa túnica e foi ver o que era... Afrodite, curioso, aguçou os ouvidos atrás da porta... Foi quando ouviu a palavra odiosa Krypteia! Era a polícia secreta do grão mestre Ares... O quê? Não era possível... Máscara... Era um deles... E conseguira permissão para vigiar o cavaleiro de Leão?

Afrodite se enfiou em seu "peplos" e saiu correndo dali. Quando o seu parceiro daquela noite voltou para a cama, já não o encontrou mais...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ares estava lendo alguns relatórios no escritório que ficava ao lado da grande sala sacerdotal quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido e um delicioso cheiro de rosas... Inquietou-se...

- Afrodite, apareça!

Afrodite surgiu de trás de uma grande coluna e se ajoelhou diante do grão mestre. Lindo, a boca rosada inchada pelos beijos recebidos, os olhos claros brilhando agonia e beleza. O peplos desalinhado em seus ombros mostrava as marcas das mordidas que o gladiador deixara na pele alva e sedosa.

Aquela visão tão fresca de um sexo sedento mal acabado deixou Saga extremamente excitado. Um sorriso de pura luxúria brilhou por de trás da máscara que sempre ocultava o rosto dele. Puxou Afrodite para si, com um tranco violento, mas cheio de desejo:

- Você ainda está com o cheiro do homem que fodia você, sua cadela!

Afrodite encostou-se no corpo de Ares. Não imaginava que era Saga quem estava ali, mas, mesmo assim, foi de um atrevimento assombroso:

- Eu acho que você não se importa...

Saga enfiou as mãos por debaixo da túnica de Peixes e começou a afagá-lo. Deu um gemido de satisfação quando sentiu as coxas quentes e o sexo túrgido do outro.Na hora, sua excitação também chegou ao máximo. Afrodite aproveitou aquele instante para se encaixar ainda mais no corpo do grão mestre...

- Eu preciso de um favor...

- Eu posso tomar o seu corpo como qualquer um desse santuário faz... Não preciso lhe fazer nenhum favor para ter esse direito!

- Mestre, eu imploro! Máscara é parcial, não gosta de Aiolia! Se ele foi oficialmente representando a Krypteia para avaliar as atitudes do cavaleiro de Leão, deve haver uma outra testemunha junto com ele. Por favor, me deixe partir atrás deles dois! Eu devo ver se realmente tudo vai sair como Máscara afirmar...

Saga, fazendo as carícias mais ousadas naquele corpo lindo que estava a sua disposição, disse:

- Um cavaleiro desaparecido e dois fora do santuário são um número alto demais...

- Por favor, grão mestre, deixe-me ir! Há muitos outros cavaleiros por aqui e será por pouco tempo a minha ausência!

- E desde quando você vai ser imparcial?

- Juro pela minha honra de cavaleiro!

O falso Ares riu ainda mais... Colocou Afrodite de bruços sobre a mesa de mármore, fazendo os papéis caírem pelo chão e levantou a túnica do garoto, até que seu corpo lindo ficasse indecentemente exposto:

- Não estou interessado na sua honra agora, cavaleiro... Se você me deixar realmente satisfeito, vou pensar em atender o seu desejo, por isso, agora, atenda os meus...

**o0o**

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

Agradecimentos a **_Ia-chan_**, por ter comentado a fic.

_Beijos_

******_Jade Toreador_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título**: CONSTELAÇÕES  
**Autora**: JADE TOREADOR  
**Gênero**: YAOI  
**Casal**: AIOLIA X SHAKA  
** E-mail**: jadetoreador (arroba) uol. com. br

**Sumário**: _O que pode acontecer quando Deuses maléficos resolvem atacar a encarnação de Buda, aproveitando essa natureza humana dele, essa fragilidade, para destruí-lo? Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, um homem marcado pela desonra de carregar o sangue de um "traidor" em suas veias, ama esse Deus, esse menino, e jurou protegê-lo a qualquer preço. Aiolia irá desafiar até mesmo os Deuses para salvar Shaka!_

_

* * *

_

******CONSTELAÇÕES**

******- Capítulo 5 -**

******

* * *

**

Afrodite não se fez de rogado! Se, para proteger Aiolia, tinha que deixar o grão mestre satisfeito, ah! Então Ares nunca mais esqueceria aqueles momentos... Afrodite arrebitou ainda mais suas nádegas tenras dando ao falso Ares uma visão deliciosa de seu corpo...

- Pois estou a sua total disposição meu senhor, total e irrestrita... Vou atender a todos os seus desejos, sejam eles quais forem...

E foi o que fez o cavaleiro de Peixes...

**OooOooO**

Aiolia saiu correndo com Shaka nos braços enquanto as pedras caiam sobre os dois. Máscara tentava com seu cosmos criar um escudo que os impedisse de ficar ali, soterrados, mas a Deusa maligna ainda deveria estar por perto, pois uma energia poderosíssima o impedia de se concentrar. Máscara corria na frente, mas voltou quando escutou o grito de Aiolia.

- Pegue Shaka de uma vez! Leve-o desse inferno!

O Cavaleiro de Leão tinha sido atingido por uma enorme pedra que caíra sobre suas pernas quando estavam quase na saída da caverna... Protegendo o corpo de Shaka na queda, Leão havia se machucado muito. Máscara da morte soltou uma imprecação e voltou correndo e, sem prestar atenção no que dizia Leão, tentou tirar a pedra de suas pernas...

- Saia com Shaka, eu fico aqui!

- Que grande palerma, o herói!

- Droga Máscara, pelo menos uma vez faça o que estou pedindo! Logo não teremos mais como sair...

- Foda-se Leão, não vou levar Virgem e deixar você aqui! A idéia me agrada, muito, mas vim vigiar você, não ver a sua tumba cair na minha cabeça!

Se tivesse forças naquele instante, se suas pernas não estivessem doendo tanto, Aiolia teria matado o cavaleiro de Câncer. Mas, no meio daquela chuva de rochas, uma coisa o agoniava ainda mais do que tudo: de todas as palavras falsas que tinha ouvido da megera-Deusa, uma em especial havia marcado seu coração: Shaka era a reencarnação de um deus! Seu amor era o cavaleiro de Virgem... Mas era também Vishnu, o deus... Era Buddha, o sagrado... Era Shaka, o menino... Era mesmo inatingível!

Deveria o hindu ser salvo acima de qualquer coisa, acima dele mesmo, por isso, Aiolia praguejou contra Máscara da morte:

- Porra! Não entendeu? Ele não pode morrer! Leve-o, eu me viro sozinho!

Mas nesse exato instante, uma avalanche fechou a entrada da caverna. Máscara gritou furioso:

- Veja o que fez, seu idiota! Demorou demais para se mexer! Estou me fodendo se Shaka é Buda ou um qualquer, para mim ele será sempre um babaca idiota!

Enquanto falava, Máscara da morte, com sua força imensa, tirou a pedra que prendia as pernas do Cavaleiro de Leão e então, ofegante, pegou Shaka dos braços de Aiolia:

- Agora, veja se consegue ficar de pé, seu cretino! Vamos unir nossos cosmos e explodir a entrada, mas vamos ter que ser rápidos, pois mais uma explosão aqui dentro será o fim de tudo!

Aiolia não parou para pensar. Tudo o que ele queria era Shaka fora dali... Ergueu-se cambaleante, suas pernas doíam terrivelmente. A última coisa que pretendia na vida era depender de Máscara da Morte. Não confiava nele, mas, naquele momento, estava em suas mão... Shaka estava nas mãos dele!

- Posso andar perfeitamente! Vamos correr...

Leão e Câncer fecharam seus olhos, elevaram suas forças até atingirem a magnitude de seus cosmos direcionado à parede de pedras a frente deles... Um segundo depois as pedras voaram, a claridade era intensa demais... Aiolia podia jurar que havia sentido o cosmos do cavaleiro de Virgem ajudando-os a quebrarem as rochas, mas não tinha tempo para cogitar sobre aquilo agora! Saiu correndo atrás de Máscara da Morte, que levava Shaka nos braços...

Não conseguiriam, depois, jamais dizerem o que aconteceu, pois, enquanto tudo pareceria passar em câmera lenta, os fatos, na verdade, aconteciam rapidamente!

Como relâmpagos, eles passaram pela saída da gruta parcialmente livre. Continuaram correndo, mas uma nova explosão, que tinha vindo não sabiam donde, os jogou longe!

Apesar de serem cavaleiros, tiveram um momento de pânico... Fóbos! Precisavam vencer mais esse deus!

A adrenalina corria forte nas veias deles, bombeando os corações apressadamente... Aiolia tentou respirar... Doeu! Com certeza deveria ter quebrado algumas costelas! Mas onde estavam Máscara da Morte e Shaka?

Não poderia acreditar que, depois de tudo, os dois estivessem... A que Shaka estivesse... Apesar da dor horrível para se mexer, ele se deitou de barriga para cima e chamou fracamente; a dor nas costelas impedindo-o de gritar... Respirou fundo, fazendo os exercícios respiratórios que seu mestre e irmão havia lhe ensinado pra combater o pânico.

"A dádiva de um verdadeiro cavaleiro é a de superar a dor física, extrapolar a prisão da sua humanidade e atingir o milagre de ser tornar ilimitado como um deus...".

Aiolia deu um gemido abafado e murmurou...

- Aioros, eu preciso dessa força agora...- Virou-se trincando os dentes para não gritar... Suas costelas doíam horrivelmente - Másk... Shaka... – muito baixo clamou – Meu amor... Responda...

Silêncio, segundos... Minutos... Que pareceram horas... Demorou até que Cavaleiro de Leão tivesse forças para chamar outra vez...

- Máscara...

- Estou perto...

- Por que não respondeu da primeira vez?

A voz soou com o cinismo familiar de sempre:

- Por que eu iria aliviar seu sofrimento assim tão fácil Leão?

- Mataria você se pudesse...

- Ama Shaka, Leão! - Mesmo sem querer a imagem de Afrodite se fez na mente do Cavaleiro de Câncer...O italiano resmungou:

- Amar é perda de tempo... Coisa de viado.

- Não enche o saco, e fala de uma vez! Como ele está?

- Continua frio... Imóvel...

- Não é possível – disse Leão se arrastando até o som da voz de Câncer – Tenho certeza de que senti o cosmo dele na explosão da gruta...

Máscara da Morte:

- Vai ver era seu coração falando... hahahahahahahha

Leão chegou perto de Shaka. Tocou o corpo do cavaleiro de Virgem. Sim, estava gelado...Demais! Deitou-se sobre o corpo de Shaka. Elevou seu cosmo, tentando escutar a pulsação de Shaka. Olhou para Máscara da morte que estava ali perto, o rosto manchado de sangue e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pediu:

- Carlo...(1) Você é capaz de abrir uma porta para o mundo dos mortos através do "Mergulho dos Espíritos...". Com seu golpe "Ondas do Inferno" envia quem quiser para junto das almas dos que partiram. Você pode transitar entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Por Atena... Traga Shaka de volta, ele não pode morrer...

Máscara estava incomodado com aquele amor desesperado de Leão. Olhou duro, inflexível, disposto a torturar o outro com sua impiedade...

- Por mim ele que fique lá!

- Máscara...

Se quiser salvá-lo, faça-o você mesmo. Não sou Madre Tereza!

- Muito bem. Transporte-me, então.

Carlo riu, um riso cruel...

- Arriscar a pele assim por uma viadagem! Você me dá mais do que asco, me dá pena!

Aiolia estremeceu de raiva diante das palavras de desprezo do outro, mas, agora, tudo o que tinha em mente era Shaka ali, ao seu lado, lívido, imóvel...

E tinha que precisar justo daquele maldito?

- Você sabe que há muito mais em jogo... Você ouviu a Deusa...

De repente, os dois ouviram uma voz suave, mas firme, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiram o ar se impregnar de um odor delicioso de rosas...

- Ele vai transportar você, Leão.

Afrodite havia conseguido, após cair nas boas graças de Ares, permissão para ir até a Índia, e, após horas de uma busca tensa, havia localizado o cosmos dos cavaleiros selva adentro...

Os dois viraram o rosto em direção a voz que se aproximava, enquanto o vulto lindo de Afrodite ficava mais nítido; a armadura brilhando sob a luz reflexiva e etérea da lua. Máscara sentiu um ódio súbito, visceral...

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Quem você pensa que é, seu pirralho, para dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

Afrodite olhou firme para Máscara. Por dentro, seu coração doía. Aqueles dois o desprezavam: Aiolia porque amava Shaka e Carlo porque era um maldito hetero que via a ele, Afrodite, apenas como um ser digno de pena! Mas agora, eram apenas três cavaleiros! O amor, o ódio, as desavenças, tudo deveria ser colocado de lado, em nome da Ordem Sagrada de Atena!

- Escute, Carlo. Eu mesmo direi ao mestre que deixou um cavaleiro morrer sem mexer um único dedo...

Máscara deu um passo em direção a Afrodite, olhos brilhando de ódio...

- Bicha atrevida, acha que tenho medo de você!

- Deveria! Tenho voz aqui como um cavaleiro sagrado!

- O que você quer é cair nas graças dele, seu ridículo efeminado!

Afrodite olhou preocupado para Aiolia. Percebia agora, que se aproximara ainda mais, um corte horrível na perna dele, Leão, onde o sangue jorrava com insistência... Ajoelhou-se e rasgou sua capa, colocando um torniquete improvisado na perna de Aiolia. Suspirou... No íntimo de sua alma, bem que queria Shaka morto para ser dele, Afrodite, as atenções de Aiolia, mas...Céus, não tinha o direito de pensar aquilo, era um cavaleiro!

As bênçãos de Athena sobre a Terra dependiam da proteção deles... Deles todos, inclusive de Shaka... "O homem mais perto de deus!" Não eram esses os boatos no Santuário?

Ainda de costas para Máscara, Afrodite tentou dar a sua voz um tom cortante. Lamentou não conseguir fazer o mesmo tom gélido que Camus tinha quando estava zangado com Milo:

- Sua missão aqui é a de vigiar o comportamento de Aiolia, não é a de deixar um cavaleiro de Atena morrer!

Era visível que Carlo fazia um esforço enorme para não socar aquela linda boca pintada com batom azul.

Afrodite sorriu, um sorriso amargurado. Se Carlo o socasse, não seria a primeira vez... O italiano o detestava! Desde que eram pequeninos, Máscara da Morte usava as horas de treinamento para transformá-lo em saco de pancadas!

Mesmo o sexo entre eles, nas raras vezes em que acontecera, era assim! Para Carlo, ele, Afrodite, era um pedaço de carne bom de se comer, mas só! Algo que era para ser ridicularizado e pisado por ter de feminino apenas o nome...

De repente, como se um raio fulminante o atingisse, Afrodite percebeu porque havia fixado suas atenções em Aiolia... Ele era... Gentil com Shaka! Amava-o por ser o que era! Não se importava se o cavaleiro de Virgem era homem, mulher, macaco ou deus! Queria-o, acima de qualquer maldito rótulo! Ah, invejava Shaka, sim, tinha uma inveja visceral dele, porque... Carlos de Angelis JAMAIS veria a ele, Afrodite, com aquele respeito e veneração! - Os olhos lindos de Afrodite encheram-se de lágrimas contidas-mas até ai, não podia deixar o hindu morrer bem ali, podia?

Máscara percebeu os olhos de Afrodite lacrimejarem e, aquilo, sabe-se lá porque, o encheu de fúria ainda maior. Deu um tapa violento no rosto do Cavaleiro de Peixes, com as costas da mão direita, fazendo voar e bater as costas de encontro à árvore mais próxima. Afrodite elevou seu cosmo, chegou a pegar uma rosa branca, mas... Espremeu-a na mão, sentindo o gosto de sangue nos lábios rachados, e a largou no chão... Não era hora de duelar com aquele cretino... Os minutos corriam contra o Cavaleiro de Virgem... Escutou a voz irritada de Carlo...

- Se queria motivo para chorar, acabei de lhe dar um!

Aiolia queria protestar contra a violência desnecessária que presenciava, mas a verdade, é que estava atordoado, quase perdendo os sentidos.

Afrodite se ergueu com visível dificuldade... O gosto de sangue na boca... Ah, como Eros, o deus, era cruel... Ainda mais do que Carlo! Aquele homem ali, na sua frente, com um ar furioso, cheio de asco... Ah, não, preferia morrer a admitir que gostava do italiano... Apanhava dele, era tratado como cadela e ainda... Ah, amar um heterossexual, ainda mais AQUELE hetero era algo pior do que a morte! Respirou fundo:

- Honre sua armadura, Carlo, por favor...

- Ora, olha só quem fala em honra, o puto do santuário! Ah, muito bem! Se quer tanto ajudar esses infelizes, vou despachar Leão e torcer para que seja uma viagem só de ida!

Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, Máscara soltou seu poderoso "Mergulho dos Espíritos" sobre Leão... A terra estremeceu como se acontecesse um grande terremoto e Aiolia perdeu a consciência.

Afrodite gritou de agonia. Morto? Não, não podia ser... Adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos, Carlo explicou:

- Não, Dito, o cretino não está morto, mas no estágio que chamam de viagem astral. O espírito dele está a caminho do Yomatsu.

Carlo deu alguns passos. Virou-se para trás quando ouviu a voz de Afrodite, que, ainda encostado na árvore onde fora jogado, estava simplesmente lindo, mesmo com os lábios inchados e os cabelos desgrenhados...

- Aonde você vai?

- Fazer uma fogueira e improvisar um acampamento para o Romeuzinho e a Julieta hindu... Esse santuário é uma pocilga! Cada um pior do que outro... Um bando de fracotes boiolas!

- Precisa ser tão... Sarcástico? Tão cruel nos seus valores de machão?

"Afinal, você bem que me usa quando quer...". Afrodite pensou em completar com essa frase, mas segurou-na nos lábios. Não era hora de discutir com Carlo. Tinha que velar pelos amigos...

Máscara da Morte não respondeu nada. Catou alguns gravetos, fez uma fogueira em poucos minutos e, depois, arrastou os corpos de Aiolia e Shaka para mais perto do calor... A noite estava fria e a selva nem de longe era o lugar onde Afrodite gostaria de passar a noite, ainda mais, tão preocupado com os dois amigos. Amigo... Era estranho pensar em Shaka como amigo, apesar de sempre tê-lo visto como um... Rival...

Em silêncio, se aproximou de Máscara... O outro pensou em protestar quando o corpo lindo de Afrodite desacoplou a armadura dourada e se acomodou próximo ao seu, mas, no íntimo, sua reação foi prazerosa, porque o perfume de rosas impregnou deliciosamente suas narinas... Olhou para a boca cujo ferimento ele mesmo provocara momentos antes... Sempre apetitoso, o maldito viado!

Máscara resmungou e virou o rosto para o outro lado, fingindo que olhava agora para as chamas bruxuleantes da fogueira...

Ouviu a voz suave do cavaleiro de Peixes, apreensiva...

- Acha que Aiolia vai conseguir?

- Por mim, espero que não...

As chamas faziam os cabelos de Afrodite brilharem como estrelas e ele então resistindo a tentação de se recostar no corpo do cavaleiro de Câncer disse:

- Você não deveria falar assim...

Máscara sorriu, sarcástico, tentando esquecer as reações voluptuosas que a proximidade de Afrodite causavam em seu corpo.

- Eu não deveria era ter mandando Aiolia para lá! Ares não vai ficar nada contente com isso!

Afrodite pensou em responder algo malcriado, mas sabia que, com certeza, ganharia um outro soco. Era sempre assim, quando estavam juntos, por alguma necessidade. Ou se atracavam feito bichos, com sexo, ou com socos... Nunca havia uma terceira situação onde... Onde pudesse receber o mesmo carinho que Aiolia entregava a Shaka...

Sentindo um frio absurdo, que não sabia bem dizer se era do corpo ou da alma, Afrodite deu de ombros...

- Pois eu achei uma atitude muito... Nobre, a dele.

Ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio pesado, quase físico. Dite respirou fundo e, como por magia, fez pétalas rosas se materializarem do seu cosmo cálido e perfumado. As rosas rodearam os corpos gelados de Shaka e Aiolia, aquecendo-os. Sem refletir sobre o que dizia, Afrodite confessou:

- Eu teria muito medo de, um dia, ir parar no Inferno de Hades... Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, acho que eu não suportaria ficar lá nem um minuto... Sempre tive... Muito medo de morrer.

-...

- Por isso, resolvi ser um cavaleiro...Para aprender a não temer a morte.

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Tinha o olhar fixo na cama de rosas que Afrodite colocara sob os corpos dos cavaleiros de Leão e Virgem. Por um instante tinha imaginado o corpo nu do cavaleiro de Peixes numa cama daquela, feita de pétalas...

Subitamente, conforme Afrodite falava, ele teve uma visão do cavaleiro de Peixes muito machucado, o rosto bonito coberto de sangue, justamente ali, no portal do Inferno, o Yomatsu. Sacudiu a cabeça com violência para afastar a terrível visão e fixou os olhos no rosto delicado de Afrodite...

- Não deve ter medo... Deve-se sempre conhecer suas fraquezas e superá-las, não se lembra mais das lições dos mestres?

Os lábios de Afrodite deram um sorriso melancólico. Oh, céus, o que estava fazendo? Confessando seus temores secretos a um cara que o desprezava! Mas aquela situação tão melancólica, os dois ali, sozinhos, com seus amigos à beira da morte... Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele, fazendo-o se sentir ridiculamente frágil...

- Lembro-me delas, claro, mas entro em pânico quando penso no portal... Sei lá, antes que você diga, digo eu, viadagem mesmo...

Um leve tremor nos lábios de Afrodite fez com que Carlo tivesse a súbita intuição que de havia algo mais além de "frescura"...

- O que aconteceu que você tem...Esse medo?

- Quando eu era... Pequeno... Antes de vir para cá... O acidente de carro que matou meus pais, eu estava lá, no carro, com eles! Fiquei no hospital vários dias, em coma... Tive visões, coisas que não gosto de me lembrar... Fui parar em um lugar horrível, um lugar cheio de cadáveres, um buraco enorme... Um lugar desolado, onde as almas caiam... E choravam...

Máscara se inquietou. O Yomatsu! Afrodite se calou por alguns segundos, mas o outro, agora com a voz desprovida do seu odioso tom irônico, incentivou-o a falar...

- Continue, diga o que viu!

Algo nos olhos escuros de Carlos hipnotizou Afrodite. Sua razão o mandava calar a boca, mas seus lábios e seu coração não obedeceram:

- Vi um homem horrível, sei lá, parecia ser um homem, mas acho que era o barqueiro, o barqueiro das almas... Eu tentei fugir, mas não conseguia... Para onde eu corria, via almas sofrendo e ele, bem na minha frente. O homem me disse que eu logo iria morar, ali, com ele...E que nunca mais sairia dali... Que era o destino.

Máscara da Morte estava perplexo...Um menino, uma criança pequena demais para suportar os horrores de Hades! Pequena e linda demais! Máscara já tinha visto e ouvido coisas assombrosas e apavorantes até para ele sobre o que acontecia no portal a uma criança bonita... Ou a um adolescente excepcionalmente belo, como o cavaleiro da casa de Peixes havia se tornado. Se alguém de lá tinha dito a Peixes, declaradamente, que logo ele iria viver ali, então era porque...

- O que foi Máscara da Morte? – Afrodite se assustou com o olhar perdido e distante do Cavaleiro de Câncer... – Carlo, o que foi? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? Já esteve lá, não esteve? Pode me dizer se eu vou ficar lá mesmo? Olha para Mim! – Afrodite então ficou de frente para Máscara da Morte e o segurou delicadamente pelo rosto. Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam de emoção e temor.

- Não me envolva nas suas frescuras, eu não sei de nada!

Máscara falou aquilo por instinto, era um modo de defender sua arrogância costumeira, mas por dentro, tremia, e não era de frio! Peixes iria morrer! E em breve. E o pior de tudo era que... Não iria passar para os Elíseos, iria ficar ali, eternamente... Nos domínios de Hades! A simples idéia de imaginar Afrodite a mercê dos espectros o enchia de um pesar genuíno! Não! Se Athena permitisse tal coisa, ela não era verdadeiramente Deusa!

Ora, Afrodite que se danasse...Tudo isso que acabara de ouvir havia sido imaginação de uma criança, somente isso! E ele, Máscara, não dava a mínima para presságios!

Uma voz dentro dele sussurrava... "Mentiroso, você se importa...".

Máscara da Morte virou de costas, numa luta interior terrível. Pesava em seu coração o dilema de falar sobre a morte próxima de Peixes ou de simplesmente ignorar aquilo, como se fosse um sonho ruim...

- Cale a sua boca, Dito, e se concentre em aquecer esses malditos moribundos...

- Se um dia eu morresse... Você não iria me buscar como Leão fez...

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação triste e conformada. Carlo virou-se e, no rápido momento em que os olhares dos dois se encontraram, Carlo entendeu porque o feitiço de Eros era simbolizado por uma flechada certeira que machucava e aniquilava até o mais irreverente guerreiro... Respirou fundo... Maldito Afrodite...

- Não só não iria, como de certo iria dançar sobre o seu túmulo. Como vou fazer quando esses dois cretinos não voltarem mais! O santuário é um lugar de homens, não de maricas...Como vocês!

Afrodite, mais uma vez, não retrucou. Máscara, não suportando o olhar triste dele fechou os olhos e fingiu que dormia...

**OooOooO**

Completamente desorientado, Aiolia, Cavaleiro de Leão, não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava e nem o porquê! Seu corpo todo doía como se tivesse levado a mais violenta das surras. Sentia-se estranho, muito estranho. Tentou se erguer, mas parecia não ter nenhuma coordenação motora. Seus músculos não obedeciam. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos percebeu que estava em meio a uma névoa pesada e fria... Um cheiro de enxofre no ar... Se é que havia ar naquela atmosfera estranhamente avermelhada...

- Alô... Tem, alguém por aqui! – tentou dizer, mas sua voz também parecia não sair de maneira normal!

Ergueu-se com dificuldade, e aos poucos, foi compreendendo tudo, a medida em que sua memória ia voltando: o Yomotsu Hirasaka, o portal do inferno! Câncer o havia jogado lá para que resgatasse Shaka!

Notou que nem suas costelas e nem a perna doíam mais e compreendeu a verdade: Não estava ali com seu corpo, não havia corpo ou músculos! Ele estava ali com seu espírito! Atento, até um pouco assustado, percebeu sobre si uma estranha aura de luz que parecia um fio dourado. O "fio" saia da sua cabeça rumo aos céus... O que seria aquilo, um tipo de cordão umbilical? Um elo dimensional com a terra? Seu corpo, ou fosse lá o que fosse, estava estranhamente leve... Um espectro! Era isso o que ele havia se tornado agora? Precisava achar Shaka e sair dali...

Tentando enxergar na penumbra, aos poucos Aiolia foi fazendo seus olhos espectrais se acostumarem com a escuridão, e não gostou nada do que viu... Corpos mutilados que sangravam incessavelmente, um sangue paranormal, que não parava nunca de jorrar! Havia também almas moribundas uivando e rangendo os dentes... Corpos nus e esquálidos... Gritos, dores, desolação! E o enorme Yomotsu despontando na cena inóspita e nua.Ao lado do abismo, uma pilha incontável de cadáveres e espectros agonizantes... A porta para inferno... O reino de Hades...

Uivos e lamentos incessantes cortavam o ar juntamente com um frio que machucava até mesmo a alma desencarnada! Céus... havia ouvido, quando criança, que o inferno queimava, mas sempre achara que isso acontecia pelo fogo, não por causa daquele frio que deixaria até Camus morrer de hipotermia! Um frio desolador...

De repente, um pensamento sombrio passou pela mente de Aiolia... Kali! De certo ela era uma das centuriões guerreiras dos espectros, a grande mãe negra, senhora da escuridão...

Shaka era um iluminado, mesmo os deuses do Olimpo o temiam, mas... A questão não era essa, não queria Shaka vencendo deuses e indo para o Campos Elíseos, o Nirvana, para o Paraíso Cristão, ou qualquer outro lugar! O que queria era levar Shaka de volta para casa, são e salvo. Como o cavaleiro sagrado de Athena que era, o hindu ainda tinha uma missão... Não podia morrer tão jovem ainda!

O coração de Aiolia se apertou...Não podia deixá-lo morrer! Iria mover o próprio Hades do lugar, desde que pudesse ter o seu Shaka de volta!

- Blasfêmia...Um único cavaleiro não irá conseguir nada contra deuses... E o destino.

A voz feminina o surpreendeu...Kali! Como a havia visto antes, em suas visões, ela apareceu muito linda, nua, com um colar de cabeças enfeitando o pescoço delgado, o sangue escorrendo da boca bonita, mostrando que era uma Deusa que se alimentava de sangue, o sangue que simbolizava as mazelas humanas. Ao lado dela, surgiram três poderosos espectros, com armaduras negras e reluzentes, que tinham o símbolo de Kali cravados a fogo em seus elmos... Eram os espectros que agiam sob as ordens de Kali!

- Eu faço o meu próprio destino.

- Vai morrer bem aqui, mortal insolente... E eu mesma vou torturá-lo pela eternidade...

- Titia, saia da frente, eu não tenho tempo para papo furado!

- Moleque, eu vou...

Repentinamente, uma imensa luz brilhar ao lado direito de Kali, interrompendo o que ela dizia. A luz foi se tornado intensa, tão intensa, que fez as almas que penavam por ali, que não gostavam da luz, se jogarem desesperadas no Yamatsu. Contorciam-se de dor e medo.

Aiolia sentiu uma emoção indescritível... Shaka! O seu amor surgia esplendorosamente dourado, com as contas sagradas de Budha em suas mãos alvas!

Shaka respondeu para a Deusa...

- Um cavaleiro amparado no amor, mãe negra, é muito mais que um homem, é muito mais do que um deus, e este homem está amparado pelo meu amor...Nenhum mal irá acontecer a ele!

- Ele vai morrer aqui, Sidartha! E você o verá ficar preso para sempre no reino de Hades.

- Mulher, ainda não aprendeu que o cosmo se eleva infinitamente diante do amor?

Dizendo isso, Shaka, abrindo os seus lindos olhos, resplandeceu ainda mais e emanou sua poderosa energia para Aiolia. Leão sentiu seu cosmos arder e chegar a atingir proporções inacreditavelmente grandiosas! Céus... Shaka era a face de um deus agora!

A Deusa urrou de raiva. Maldito Budha, face do senhor Vishnu...

- Nós dois não podemos nos confrontar aqui... É o reino de Hades. Ele domina o portal...

- De fato. Mas o livre arbítrio do cavaleiro o trouxe até aqui, um fato inusitado que nem mesmo um deus pode mudar. O cavaleiro de Athena é livre em suas ações. E as conseqüências dos seus atos devem ser respeitadas. É a lei. É o karma.

Kali fremia de ódio. Maldição...

- Muito bem, meus cavaleiros e o cavaleiro de Athena lutarão... Se ele vencer, estarão livres para partir...

Shaka olhou em volta... Eram três contra um, três espectros malignos contra um cavaleiro de Athena, cheio de honra e coragem... O cavaleiro de Virgem arriscou:

- Também sou um cavaleiro...

Kali riu...

- Aqui você é muito mais do que isto, meu senhor, mas se eu não posso interferir, você também não pode! Agora vamos, comecem a luta!

Nem bem ela terminou de falar e os cavaleiros sob seu comando voaram para cima de Aiolia de Leão numa fúria mortal...

Pego de surpresa, Aiolia se desequilibrou, escorregou e quase caiu num do Yomatsu. Foi então que ouviu a voz de Shaka direto em seu coração...

- Estou aqui! Com você, meu amor!

O cavaleiro de Leão saiu de perto do perigoso abismo e fez seu cosmos arder. Com um grito de concentração, fez sua energia explodir em direção aos cavaleiros negros de Kali...

Foi uma explosão impressionante, com uma capacidade atômica capaz de destruir matéria e antimatéria. Uma explosão cósmica quase tão intensa como o "Big Bang", a força criadora que, há quinze bilhões de anos, criara a Terra...

Eram os cosmos de Aiolia e Shaka juntos, unidos em uma imensuravelmente poderosa: o amor!

O golpe de leão fez com que os três guerreiros desintegrassem bem ali, enquanto as almas que vagavam eram jogadas para longe por causa do impacto cósmico impressionante.

A Deusa enfureceu-se...

- É contras regras você ajudar o humano!

Shaka sorriu. Ali, tinha plena consciência do seu poder...

- Não o ajudo. Apenas o amo. Já disse, mulher sem fé, a força do meu sentimento e do dele é que leva o Cosmo ao infinito. Ele ganhou. Agora, nós dois podemos voltar e ajudar Athena...

A Deusa fitou o ser dourado perplexa:

- Vai voltar a ser mortal? Vai sofrer encarcerado em carne e se tornar um adolescente tolo, sem lembranças da sua divindade? Eu o libertei, irmão, você pode ir ao Elíseos e ser o grande Senhor Cósmico. Porque isso? Vai sofrer, ter dores, morrer! Para que essa tarefa mísera e desonrosa de padecer como humano...Athena que fique com essa desonra sozinha!

- Homens se tornam deuses pela evolução, pelo progresso espiritual, assim como uma pequena pedra pode se tornar uma estrela um dia... Athena fará a missão dela, assim como eu, farei a minha. Humildemente, como mortais. Athena defenderá a terra com seus cavaleiros, e eu serei um deles.

Kali não era capaz de compreender a divindade que falava com ela. Mas sentiu o peso da vergonha e da derrota em seus ombros... Não ousava afrontar Shaka em seu estado espiritual, naquele momento. Precisava de reforços... Hades a ajudaria um dia!

A Mãe Negra, Kali, afastou-se deles, mergulhando no Yomatsu para ir até o reino de Hades.

Aiolia estava caído no chão, exausto. Shaka se aproximou dele, lindo, resplandecendo toda sua aura divina. Leão se ajoelhou, a luz era tão forte que quase o cegava... Shaka disse, com doçura:

- Vamos... A terra nos espera.

- Você...

- Você e eu não lembraremos de nada do que aconteceu aqui...

- Shaka, Buda... Vishnu... Zeus... Quem é você, afinal?

Shaka deu um sorriso triste...

- Sou apenas um garoto solitário...

Sem poder se conter Aiolia ergueu as mãos e tocou o rosto de Shaka:

- Pena que não nos lembraremos de nada do que aconteceu aqui...

- Por que diz isso, meu amor?

Leão se ergueu, e sentiu-se gigantesco sem as amarras de um corpo físico a contê-lo. Então deu de ombros e respondeu, amargurado:

- Porque você nunca disse que me amava antes! Porque só aqui você admitiu esse amor sem medo e sem vergonha. Na Terra você não me quer, me evita e... E me despreza como os outros, que me vêm apenas como o impuro, irmão de um traidor!

- Isso não é verdade!

Leão respirou fundo. Havia uma melancolia agora em sua alma, tão profunda como o abismo que estava logo ali...– Se temos que ir vamos! Máscara da Morte e Afrodite nos esperam...

**OooOooO**

A volta para o Santuário foi tensa...A bordo do avião que fazia a escala Dheli -Atena havia no ar um certo pesar, como se Kali houvesse deixado uma maldição no ar...

Afrodite se escondia de si mesmo falando frivolidades, Máscara da Morte o provocava com suas ironias costumeiras, Aiolia permanecia em silêncio e Shaka não havia aberto os olhos uma vez sequer... Mergulhado em uma serenidade apenas aparente.

O cavaleiro de Virgem não conseguia se lembrar de nada, mas sabia que Aiolia havia quase havia morrido por causa dele, Shaka! Escapara por muito pouco! E para piorar tudo, Aiolia estava assim, quieto, daquele jeito taciturno, um cosmo cheio de revolta... Por quê?

**OooOooO**

Chegaram ao Santuário. Leão assim que apresentou seu relatório sobre o ocorrido na Índia, se afastou e se recolheu na casa de Leão. Estava amargurado, não queria falar com ninguém. Um vazio estúpido na alma. Mas pelo menos... Shaka estava de volta...

- Posso entrar? Como está a sua perna?

Leão virou-se surpreso... Como não havia percebido o Cosmo de Shaka se aproximando? Estava tão distraído assim?

- Se veio me agradecer, esqueça. Aquilo foi apenas uma missão. Eu tenho que mostrar o meu valor como cavaleiro de Athena, só isso.

- Você não precisava ter ido literalmente até o inferno por minha causa, Máscara da Morte disse que...

- Não perca tempo ouvindo o que o cretino diz... Fiz porque precisei fazer... Fiz porque preciso limpar o meu nome diante da Deusa... E diante da maldita Criptéia. Sei que Máscara é um dos assassinos da polícia secreta do Santuário.

- Pensa mesmo assim? Não se importou comigo?

Aiolia não conseguiu confirmar seu pensamento. Às vezes, numa freqüência preocupante, odiava os cavaleiros, odiava o mestre, odiava a própria Athena, porque haviam pactuado para a morte do seu irmão Aioros... Estava se sentindo assim agora... Tivera a impressão louca de que havia atingindo algo que queria muito para depois perder o alvo do seu amor... Porque essa sensação? Shaka estava ali, vivo, porque então se sentia tão... Frustrado? O que acontecera no Yomatsu? Droga, não conseguia se lembrar de nada!

- O que você quer, Shaka? Se quer me dizer algo filosófico e grandioso, deixe isso para os seus pupilos!

Shaka respirou fundo. Não sabia bem o que era, mas a verdade é que... Não podia mais mentir para si mesmo...

- Quero ficar aqui, hoje, com você...Na Casa de Leão.

Aiolia sentiu seu coração disparar tal era a profundidade da voz de Shaka. Estremeceu, um arrepio de excitação e dúvida passou por sua coluna vertebral, como uma faísca elétrica. Voltou para olhar o cavaleiro de Virgem... Quem estava ali afinal? Um deus? Um cavaleiro, uma lenda?

Shaka estava de olhos fechados... Mas todo o ar dentro da casa de Leão estava carregado de emoção... E de uma energia tremendamente sensual... Algo... Muito físico, que mexia com seus nervos...

Aiolia aproximou-se até ficar apenas alguns centímetros de distância de Shaka. Em seu peito agora misturavam-se raiva e amor!

- Porque isso agora Shaka! É gratidão, não é? Eu não quero a sua maldita gratidão! Não preciso da sua gratidão, nem da sua pena. Vou provar a TODOS que sou digno de ser um cavaleiro!

A confusão de sentimentos do Cavaleiro de Leão era sentida em toda casa. Ele não conseguia manter seu cosmo controlado, tão intensas eram suas emoções... O cheiro de Shaka o enchia de desejo... Uma sensação que não era nada santificada!

O cavaleiro de Virgem abriu os olhos e a Casa de Leão se encheu de uma energia ainda mais tensa.

- Acha que é somente gratidão o que sinto, Aiolia? Isso não é justo...

- Só sei que... Também quero você, cara!

Aiolia empurrou Shaka para a parede e o pressionou, mostrando seu intenso desejo, imperioso, que vinha das entranhas do seu ser! Algo que era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse o imediatismo da volúpia.

- Aiolia...

- Cale a boca... Não diga nada, não agora!

Leão tapou os lábios de Shaka com um beijo punitivo. Não se lembrava realmente de nada do que havia acontecido na dimensão do portal infernal, mas estava frustrado, irritado, sentindo-se estúpido e pequeno, como se não tivesse o direito de estar ali com Shaka, o mais iluminado, ou mesmo de estar ali no Santuário. Tinha o sangue impuro dos traidores, era alguém vigiado pela Criptéia, alguém que... Droga, que Shaka deveria estar se sentindo na obrigação de confortá-lo!

Aiolia puxou Shaka para si, sentindo uma coisa ruim dentro do peito, um cosmo quase negro. Estava cansado de deuses, honra e castidade! Queria Shaka, agora, como humano, como... Seu objeto de desejo! Era um homem, porra, não um santo!

Deixando todos os seus pensamentos mais puros e cavalheirescos de lado, Aiolia jogou Shaka sobre o chão, suas entranhas ardiam, seu peito arfava.

Colocou-se sobre o cavaleiro de Virgem e mais uma vez tomou a boca tenra:

- Agora você é meu! Meu! Só meu! Fique de olhos bem abertos, Shaka, porque nunca mais vai esquecer esse momento...

Aiolia se ergueu por um instante livrando-se da túnica que usava expondo seu corpo perfeito, pleno de uma excitação urgente.

Shaka tentou se libertar debilmente. Uma reação mais de surpresa do que de protesto. Não esperava uma atitude daquelas de Aiolia! Sua súbita tentativa esquiva fez o outro cavaleiro irritar-se ainda mais:

- Você veio até aqui, cara, eu não pedi! Vai amarelar agora? O que foi, sua gratidão já acabou?

- Não estou aqui por gratidão!

- Então vamos ver porque está aqui de uma vez!

Aiolia arrancou o curto "péplos" grego de Shaka com um solavanco e se forçou contra ele, o corpo magro, mas forte, se impondo com raiva e urgência.

- Aiolia, você não é assim tão...

- O que foi? Queria que eu ficasse ao seu lado orando aos deuses? Porra, estou farto deles!

Aiolia tapou novamente os lábios de Shaka com um beijo furioso. Num instante em que conseguiu livrar sua boca da outra, Shaka respirou fundo, mas Aiolia fez seu sexo avantajado duro, latejante de desejo, penetrar as nádegas de Shaka com a força de um aríete! Forçou a entrada do seu sexo no corpo de Shaka, estocando-o de uma só fez.

- Aiolia... AI!

- Chega... Chega... Não fale mais nada...

Leão ergueu as pernas de Virgem expondo-o feito uma fêmea e começou uma frenética cavalgada.

- Ai! – os olhos de Shaka se encheram de água e ele disse baixo Eu não pensei que fosse assim... Não com raiva Aiolia, não assim...

Aiolia foi tomado de uma vergonha súbita, um ódio de si mesmo que suplantou qualquer desejo. Parou e fitou os olhos imensamente azuis... O que estava fazendo? Desencaixou-se do corpo desejado com um gemido rouco de frustração e se afastou...

Shaka sentiu que o cosmo de Leão esvaziava a sua revolta... Aiolia virou o rosto para o lado, porque sabia que não conseguiria suportar o olhar de Shaka o acusando de uma atitude indigna...

- Vá embora...

Um segundo... Um minuto... Dois... Ainda sentia o cosmo de Shaka ali, porque ele não ia embora de uma vez?

- Shaka, eu...

Engoliu o que ia dizer quando, ao se virar, deparou com o cavaleiro de Virgem ainda ali, na sua cama, o corpo longilíneo reencostado suavemente, como se o esperasse ainda, os olhos abertos... O olhar cheio de desejo!

Shaka aproximou-se devagar e foi ele, agora, quem tomou os lábios de Leão, um beijo suave, mas cheio de promessas, o corpo alvo reagindo, exibindo agora uma excitação tão forte quanto ao do cavaleiro de Leão!

- Eu não vou embora, Leão... Vou ficar aqui, com você, e quebro suas duas pernas se disser de novo que estou aqui por gratidão! Não duvide de que eu não seja capaz!

Os olhares de ambos ficaram num tempo indefinido um fixado no do outro! Brilhavam como as constelações que protegiam os dois cavaleiros, até que, finalmente, numa explosão súbita de felicidade, Leão riu, um riso másculo de prazer e alívio. Shaka riu também, um riso cristalino, suave, que fez os dois se tornarem, naquele instante, apenas dois amantes que se descobriam!

Shaka, agora com uma expressão travessa no olhar, tomou a iniciativa: aproximou-se lânguido como um gato e enlaçou Aiolia nos braços para, logo depois, começar a percorrer o tórax largo do cavaleiro leonino com sua boca, em beijos que pareciam marcar com fogo cada pedacinho da pele bronzeada! Aiolia gemeu, extasiado, e resmungou...

- Eu não vou responder por mim dessa vez...

Shaka riu...

- A idéia é justamente essa...Mas sem rancores...

Aiolia não esperou mais nada. Pulou com a agilidade de um felino e novamente se pôs sobre o corpo bonito de Shaka. Dessa vez, nem o próprio Zeus, em pessoa, iria conseguir pará-lo!

Tomou o corpo de Shaka para si outra vez, primeiro com cuidado, depois com fúria. Massageava o sexo do cavaleiro louro, friccionava-o, enquanto o possuía, na esperança de distraí-lo da dor do coito. Shaka gemia, dor e prazer misturavam-se igualmente em seu corpo magro, mas as carícias de Aiolia, o corpo do outro no seu, aos poucos, foram fazendo com que ele literalmente atingisse o céu, e sem nenhuma meditação!

Os gemidos de Shaka tornaram-se extasiados! Eram mesmo gritos de prazer que ecoavam pelas paredes do grande quarto de pedra, mostrando que a natureza do hindu, por baixo daquela serenidade aparentemente desligada do mundo material era, na verdade, plena em sensualidade! E que sensualidade! Havia um vulcão oculto sob toda aquela calmaria!

Aiolia se sentia tragado por um delicioso abismo, caindo infinitamente num mar de prazer, enquanto Shaka, ele mesmo, fazia as nádegas pequenas e firmes friccionarem no sexo de Leão, freneticamente, entregando-se, abrindo-se, alucinando o amante recém conquistado com a libido do seu corpo imberbe!

Foram horas madrugada adentro... Horas mágicas, que fizeram os próprios deuses invejarem os prazeres sensuais dos corpos de dois jovens amantes...

**oOo - Fim - oOo**

**12.06.2005**

**

* * *

**

Gostaram? Espero que sim. Aqui houve um "fim" meia boca, porque, provavelmente, na próxima fanfic, tudo o que aconteceu por aqui vai valer, uma fic vai completando a trama da outra...

Acabou a fic deles bem no dia dos Namorados, eh, eh, eh, simbólico, né?

Quem quiser mandar comentários, envie-os para:

jadetoreador (arroba) uol. com. br ou comente por aqui mesmo.

Até a próxima fanfic dos nossos queridos dourados!

1) **Atenção**: **_Carlo di Angelis_** é um nome criado pela **Pipe**, que me deu autorização para utilizá-lo.

**Jade Toreador**


End file.
